Sugar Babies
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Cuando el dinero escasea hay veces en las que se toman medidas desesperadas, y un grupo de universitarias con apuros económicos están a punto de dar un paso algo peliagudo: entrar en el mundo de las citas compensadas económicamente con el fin de poder seguir pagando sus estudios. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Esto... sí, sé que debería estar actualizando _Hoist_ (lo subiré mañana, caaaaaaaaaalma. ¿Cuándo me he saltado yo un turno de publicación de no ser por causa de fuerza mayor?) pero llevo dándole vueltas a esta idea desde hace un tiempo y ya que _In Death's Land_ se está acabando he querido traer esto por aquí de tal modo que podáis ir mandando fichas y tenga tiempo para planearlo todo antes de escribir, ya que este fic ocupará el lugar de ese.**

* * *

Una bofetada de frío y un montón de cartas apiladas en el rellano fue el comité de bienvenida de Isabelle cuando ésta abrió la puerta del piso. Muchas de ellas ya tenían el clásico aviso rojo de que en cuestión de nada sus deudas conducirían a cortes de luz y de gas, pero por mucho que la avisaran era consciente de que no podía hacer más para reunir el dinero que debía. La universidad era un monstruo que absorbía sus casi nulos ingresos, y cada vez le estaba costando más pagar las cuotas para sus estudios y, al mismo tiempo, costearse una habitación en aquel piso que compartía con otras chicas, todas en su misma situación: muchos ceros en el banco, pero no precisamente detrás de ningún número.

Cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que tomaba la correspondencia y la miraba por encima. La universidad reclamaba la cuota inicial de aquel curso; el casero les recordaba que llevaban dos semanas de retraso en pagar el alquiler, y además la compañía telefónica les avisaba de que, si seguían sin pagar, se podían ir despidiendo del wifi y del teléfono.

Isabelle suspiró, entrando en el pequeño saloncito, vacío por el momento, y arrojando las cartas sobre la mesita auxiliar que había al lado del sofá, tirándose luego ella misma sobre este último. Necesitaba dinero, pero por mucho que se esforzara en buscarse un trabajo a tiempo parcial, no conseguía que la contrataran en ningún sitio. La crisis económica seguía golpeando fuerte y una universitaria a la que no podían explotar durante toda la jornada era algo que se dejaba en un segundo plano.

Tomó una manta, tapándose con la misma hasta casi cubrir su corta melena negra. A pesar de que ya hacía frío, ninguna de las chicas encendía la calefacción, pues suponía un gasto de luz que no se podían costear. La televisión, ni hablar de encenderla, pues preferían gastar la electricidad en el uso de sus ordenadores para realizar los trabajos pertinentes.

Necesitaba una forma de ganar dinero, o de lo contrario iba a tener que dejar de estudiar... y eso nunca. Se había quemado las pestañas para poder acceder a la universidad y poder cursar la carrera de Filología Alemana para que ahora tuviera que hacer las maletas y volver de nuevo a su pequeña ciudad natal. Pero una cosa era desear algo y otra muy diferente, conseguirlo. Podía poner todo su empeño en seguir buscando trabajo, pero ya había gastado los adoquines de la ciudad yendo de un sitio a otro para no lograr nada.

Decidida a hacer algo útil, tomó su portátil, dispuesta a aprovecharse de la luz natural que entraba a raudales en el blanco salón por los amplios ventanales. Mientras las demás no llegasen, esa zona de la casa era muy tranquila y la luminosidad evitaba que tuviera que encender la luz. En esas situaciones siempre era mejor ahorrar.

Abrió el navegador de internet y, guiada por la desesperación, introdujo en el mismo "cómo conseguir dinero para pagar la universidad".

Esperaba cualquier oferta de empleo en portales de internet, guías de consejos o cosas por el estilo. Y las encontró, pero lo que hizo que se quedara de piedra fue un resultado de búsqueda que se salía de lo habitual: _"Sugar Babies, descubre todo acerca de las relaciones donde ambas partes consiguen un beneficio"._

La curiosidad fue la que hizo que Isabelle entrara en el sitio web, apareciendo en una página que parecía dedicarse a los contactos. Pero le bastó mirar un poco la misma para darse cuenta de que no era una página al uso, sino algo muy diferente: una web donde chicas universitarias en la misma situación de precariedad que ella, podían contactar con hombres de alto nivel de vida. El objetivo del contacto era que se llegara a una especie de acuerdo en el que se establecía algo así como una relación; el hombre pagaría los estudios de la joven y ella se convertía en cierto modo en una acompañante. No se mencionaba en ningún lado la palabra "sexo" pero un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven pensando que tal vez estaba implícito como tal.

Sus manos heladas se posaron sobre el teclado, sin saber del todo bien qué hacer. Necesitaba el dinero, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de llegar a tanto por él. ¿O quizás sí? Pensó en sus compañeras de piso, las cuales luchaban por conseguir aunque fuera un mísero euro. ¿Alguna aceptaría semejante situación? Temblando de frío, cerró el portátil, esperando la llegada de las demás. Quizás había encontrado una respuesta a su deseo, aunque fuera tan extraña como aquella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la introducción. Me he basado para esta historia en un reportaje que vi hace no mucho sobre esta práctica, la cual me pareció casi surrealista, pero un buen reflejo de cómo está la sociedad hoy en día, especialmente la juventud, que apenas si tenemos ganancias.**

 **Y ahora os dejo la ficha que tenéis que completar. Os pido que seáis minuiciosas, por favor.**

 **-Nombre y apellido-**

El fic está ambientado en Francia, por lo que sed consecuentes a la hora de elegir

 **-Edad-**

20 años como mínimo, 22 como máximo. Se supone que son chicas que están a mediados de sus estudios o finalizándolos

 **-Carrera universitaria-**

Carrera que estudian y motivos por el que la han escogido. ¿Presión familiar, deseo de toda la vida, o han entrado en esa porque en su primera opción no las han seleccionado?

 **-Descripción física-**

Es importante que añadáis cómo suelen vestirse, pues es algo importante a la hora de ciertas situaciones. ¿Es para ellas la ropa algo importante o más bien pasan de su imagen? ¿Siguen algún estilo en concreto? De ser así, ¿cómo se sentirían si tuvieran que cambiarlo?

 **-Descripción psicológica-**

Lo más detallada posible. Cada aspecto cuenta.

 **-Historia-**

¿Cómo era su familia? ¿Se llevan bien con ella? ¿Ha pasado algo en sus vidas que las haya marcado de alguna manera?

Recordad que todas tienen un nivel de vida bajo, por el que no pueden venir de una familia rica.

 **-Opinión sobre las relaciones-**

¿Cómo ven la idea de salir con un desconocido a cambio de dinero? ¿Sabían de antes de la existencia de esas páginas de contacto o es la primera vez que escuchan hablar de ellas? ¿Cómo se toman la propuesta de intentar probar dichas páginas? ¿Esperan tener un nivel de vida alto con los acuerdos o simplemente quieren dinero para pagar sus estudios?

 **-Chico-**

Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, Armin o Viktor. Tened en cuenta que habrá cierta diferencia de edad, pues ellos han de tener cierta posición económica.

 **-Extras-**

¿Algo más que añadir? Este es el momento.

 **Tardaré algo más de lo normal en actualizar, pues quiero dar tiempo a que la gente pueda mandar las fichas, pero seguramente en dos semanas suba el siguiente cap.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dije que iba a subir la continuación con algo más de tiempo, pero es que me habéis spammeado a base de bien con las fichas. Quince fichas, concretamente.**

 **He de decir que lo he pasado muy mal seleccionado las OCs porque me da mucha lástima dejar a gente fuera que ha tenido la molestia de crear un personaje para este fic. Si por mi fuera los metería a todos, pero entonces me acabaría volviendo loca porque se me iría de las manos el fic con tantos personajes, de modo que al final ha tocado tener que cribar. Y estas son las seleccionadas.**

 **Anthea Russó de Sabr1**

 **Gabriella Allard de SnakeHandsDoll**

 **Felicity Bonheur de Sakiiii**

 **Annelise Ferrut Coté de A Dreamless Singer**

 **Orfeo Vryzas Di Lunna de BoxOfGlitter**

 **Y ya sin más, toca entrar en materia. He de avisar que he cambiado el nombre de mi personaje de Lizzie (Elizabeth) a Isabelle, pues no me cuadraba que si era francesa tuviera un nombre inglés. No creo que marque mucha diferencia tampoco, ¿no?**

* * *

La luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales del salón comenzaba a hacerse más y más mortecina pero aún alumbraba lo suficiente como para que las cinco chicas que se congregaban en la estancia se pudieran ver las caras perfectamente sin necesidad de encender la luz. Todas ellas estaban envueltas en sendas mantas o aún llevaban los abrigos que usaban para salir a la calle; estaban a finales de otoño y ya hacía frío si no se encendía la calefacción, pero claro, las mantas y los abrigos eran mucho más económicos que usar el gas.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando? —inquirió una de las congregadas, una chica de espesa cabellera negra azulada y ojos color ambarinos —Tengo que terminar un ensayo para el cabronazo de Teoría de la Literatura y si no me pongo ya con ello no me va a dar tiempo.

—Cálmate de una vez, Orfeo —Isabelle intentó mantener la calma, pues lo último que quería era que empezara una discusión. Entendía que las demás tenían cosas que hacer, pero también era consciente de que la situación hacia la que iban era más que peliaguda. Ella no creía en las casualidades, de modo que aquella página que había encontrado casi por azar bien podía ser una llave para salir de aquella debacle en la que se estaban hundiendo —Estamos esperando a que Felicity vuelva de su entrevista de trabajo para que todas os enteréis de lo que pasa a la vez.

—¿Crees que la aceptarán? —Isabelle se giró hacia la que había intervenido ahora. Se trataba de Annelise, que miraba a todos con sus grandes ojos miel al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello caoba que se le había soltado del moño que solía usar como peinado —Ninguna de nosotras ha tenido suerte a la hora de encontrar un empleo, ojalá ella sea capaz de romper con la mala racha.

Isabelle no dijo nada, se limitó a morderse el labio de forma pensativa. Quería creer en su amiga, pero conocía bien a Felicity, una chica tan buena y amable como tímida y retraída. Teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista era para cubrir un puesto de venta al público, las opciones que tenía de ser elegida eran bastante pocas. Además, no la querrían por el hecho de que no podría trabajar a tiempo completo, o simplemente porque en los tiempos que corrían se estaba poniendo de moda no elegir a universitarios pues consideraban que escogerlos era tirar la formación a la basura, pues en cuanto a estos se le presentara una mejor oferta de trabajo, se irían. Por eso todas ellas languidecían entre montañas de facturas atrasadas que cada vez eran más altas.

—Seamos realistas —masculló la chica que se encontraba sentada más cerca de la ventana. Se había envuelto por completo en una manta, de tal modo que lo único que se veía de ella eran un par de ojos negros y algunos mechones de cabello en el mismo tono —No la van a elegir, del mismo modo que no nos eligieron a nosotras cuando tuvimos la ocasión. Es frustrante haber pasado toda la vida estudiando para que, cuando intentamos entrar aunque sea por la puerta de atrás al mercado laboral, nos den una patada a cada una.

La chica que tenía más cerca, una joven de ojos grises con una melena cobriza de puntas decoloradas, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, gesto que la morena agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Se que es frustrante Gabriella, pero tenemos que ser optimistas. Si no tuviéramos estudios puede que incluso estuviéramos peor.

—O tal vez no, Anthea —Orfeo volvió a la carga, con un deje de amargura en su voz —Puede que al tener menos titulación nos conformásemos con cualquier puesto, o tal vez nos aceptaran porque no considerarían que nos vamos a ir con viento fresco a la primera de cambio.

Isabelle guardó silencio, observando a las demás conversar. Interiormente había cruzado los dedos, rezando por que Felicity lo hubiera conseguido, pues si ella comenzaba a trabajar tal vez podrían olvidarse por completo de ese asunto tan turbio de las páginas de citas. La verdad es que no le hacía ninguna ilusión eso de convertirse en _sugar baby_ mas también era consciente de que las opciones se le estaban acabando. ¿Prefería ser una de esas chicas o tener que volverse a casa y dejar los estudios?

El sonido de unas llaves cortó de raíz sus pensamientos. Como si todas se hubieran sincronizado, giraron la cabeza a la vez para ver entrar en el salón a una chica pecosa, de cabello pelirrojo que no dejaba de apretarse nerviosamente las gafas que usaba contra la nariz.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —Gabriella asomó un poco el rostro de la manta en la que se había envuelto —¡Dime que te han dado el trabajo!

Pero no hizo falta respuesta alguna, pues las lágrimas que rodaron por el rostro de la chica sirvieron de contestación. Todas a la vez se levantaron y fueron a abrazar en conjunto a la desdichada, que parecía haber visto la peor calamidad posible.

—Me han dicho que no doy el perfil —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Olvídate de ellos, no valen la pena fijo —Annelise forzó la voz para que sonara animada —Seguro que a la próxima lo consigues.

Isabelle volvió a sentarse en el sofá, tomando el portátil que había dejado a un lado, aprovechando para calentarse sus dedos helados con el calor que desprendía. Lo había cerrado cuando las demás comenzaron a llegar, pero no había quitado la pestaña donde había dejado abierta la página de citas. Estaba claro que debían dar el siguiente paso, visto que ninguna cosa les salía bien. Esperó a que las demás chicas le hicieran un hueco a Felicity y, cuando esta fue envuelta en la misma manta que venía usando Gabriella, colocó el ordenador en su regazo y con una parsimoniosa lentitud lo abrió, girándolo luego para que todas pudieran ver la pantalla.

—No quiero que habléis de esto todavía —dijo en voz baja. No solía usar un tono tan quedo, pero tenía cierto temor a que los vecinos escucharan lo que estaba diciendo —Simplemente confío en que penséis en la situación que tenemos y en las opciones que nos quedan. Estamos hasta arriba de deudas; debemos ya unos meses de alquiler, no hemos pagado el contrato del internet y para más inri creo que a todas la universidad nos está acribillando para que paguemos las primeras cuotas de la matrícula.

Un silencio tenso siguió a aquellas palabras. Las chicas miraban primero a Isabelle y luego a la página que ésta les enseñaba como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo. En los rostros de algunas de ellas comenzaron a dibujarse expresiones de incredulidad conforme comenzaban a hilar ideas y se aproximaban al punto al que la morena quería llegar.

—Yo no puedo permitirme seguir gastando dinero sin tener ingresos —prosiguió con voz temblorosa —Y sabe Dios que he intentado todo lo posible habido y por haber... así que he tomado la decisión de convertirme en una de ellas —añadió, señalando hacia la página con una mano que temblaba tanto de frío como por vergüenza.

—¿Vas a hacerte prostituta? —el tono de incredulidad en la voz de Felicity fue casi una puñalada, pero Isabelle se forzó a seguir estoica. Había tomado la decisión movida por la desesperación, ahora no valía amilanarse.

—No voy a acostarme con nadie —sentenció —Esa es una frontera que no quiero cruzar. Pero me he estado documentando, al parecer se basa en convertirse en una especie de chica que acompaña a hombres ricos y algo mayores que nosotras a eventos, a cenas y cosas así. No siempre son citas sociales como tal, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo acompañar a una persona sin pasar a mayores.

—Viene a ser lo mismo que hacen las geishas en Japón —sentenció Orfeo —Entretienen a hombre de negocios pero nunca llegan a más. ¿Pagan bien? —añadió, alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva. La idea de encontrar una fuente de ingresos no podía serle más tentadora.

—Dicen que tienes que acordar el dinero con la persona que te contacte, pero que normalmente siempre se comprometen a pagarte tus estudios —musitó Isabelle, colocando con cuidado el ordenador sobre la pequeña mesita auxiliar, de tal forma que dejara de abrasarle las piernas —Ya he dicho que yo pienso intentarlo, aunque sólo sea para asegurarme la matrícula de este año. Si otra más quiere unirse...

—¿Por qué no? —Orfeo parecía la menos incómoda de las seis —El dinero es dinero venga de donde venga, y si supuestamente no tengo que acostarme con ninguno de esos babosos ni tan mal.

Isabelle observó a las demás, que parecían divididas entre la confusión y la necesidad.

—Pensadlo —dijo finalmente —Nadie va a obligaros a nada... pero quizás este sea el último tiro que nos queda en la recámara antes de que nos ahoguemos por completo.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, tomó de nuevo el portátil y, con una lentitud mayor de lo habitual, metió sus datos en la página de contactos, para luego tenderle el ordenador a Orfeo, que hizo lo propio. Ellas dos habían cedido a la necesidad.

Ahora quedaba por ver si las demás también.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Quiero introducir a los chicos en el próximo cap, pero la verdad es que voy a tomarme algo de tiempo para que se encuentren, pues no tiene sentido que a la primera consigan a alguien decente. Quiero que se encuentren con toda la fauna que pulula por este tipo de páginas.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hora del siguiente cap y de ir metiendo a algunos de los chicos (y de paso que las chicas que ya han dado el paso vayan sabiendo lo que es ese mundo y otras se vayan planteando la opción de entrar)**

* * *

Los ojos violáceos de aquel tipo la miraban del mismo modo que si fuera un trozo de carne, haciendo que Isabelle se sintiera cuanto menos, con ganas de vomitar; pero a pesar del desagrado intentó mantener el rostro lo más sereno posible. No olvidaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por poder acabar sus estudios, y para eso necesitaba dinero, el cual aquel tipo parecía dispuesto a darle.

Había sido todo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pues a los veinte minutos de haberse registrado en aquella web de citas le llegó un mensaje de un interesado. Isabelle admitía que no entendía del todo el motivo por el que aquel tipo había decidido decantarse por ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el anuncio más bien sosillo que había colgado (directamente puso que era una universitaria con buena conversación que necesitaba poder costear sus estudios de Filología Alemana, nada más; no era demasiado buena a la hora de redactar textos en los que tuviera que ofrecer algo). El mensaje venía de un tal Evan, que le pedía citarse esa misma tarde en un café algo apartado, cerca de la rivera del río que cruzaba la ciudad.

Dejó que Orfeo le prestara algunas prendas más elegantes para no parecer una fregona y, tragándose el orgullo, acudió al lugar acordado, encontrándose con un hombre de pelo moreno y que no pasaría de los treinta y cinco, vestido con prendas de estilo militar y que no dejó de mirarla de arriba a abajo mientras ella tomaba asiento en la mesa de turno y esperaba a que alguien llegara para poder pedir algo de beber.

—Eres más guapa en persona que en la foto —dijo finalmente el hombre por todo saludo, haciendo que Isabelle tuviera que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Ambos estaban allí no para coquetear, sino para establecer los términos de un acuerdo mediante el cual ella se convertiría más o menos en la _e_ _scort_ de aquel tipo. Sólo esperaba que no quisiera más que su compañía, pues de lo contrario iba a verse en una situación algo incómoda en la que tendría que dejarle claro a ese extraño que no pensaba consentir el acercamiento físico. Quizás debería haberlo especificado más en su perfil...

—Bueno, no soy alguien muy fotogénica —querría haber aceptado el cumplido con una sonrisa propia de un anuncio de pasta de dientes, pero no se encontraba con ánimos de hacer tal cosa. Tenía miedo de aquella situación, miedo de aquel desconocido que la miraba del mismo modo que un león a su presa, por lo que no medía del todo bien sus palabras.

—Ni tampoco alguien con pelos en la lengua —añadió el hombre mientras una sonrisa torcía sus labios. Al menos parecía haber encajado bien el comentario de la chica, cosa que a Isabelle le importaba más de lo que hubiera esperado, pues no olvidaba que él podía suponer la diferencia entre acabar sin un euro y tener que volver con su familia, o poder seguir en la universidad. Más le valía interpretar el rol que se suponía que debía tener.

—Creo que aún no me ha dicho su nombre —el trato de usted le salió sin apenas darse cuenta, pero no podía evitar usarlo para alguien que era mayor que ella, como forma de deferencia.

—Trátame de tú, tampoco soy tan mayor —el hombre pareció bromear, pero ella no estaba del todo segura —Puedes llamarme Evan.

—Un placer —la joven le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa —Yo soy Isabelle Billancourt —sabía que lo habitual era dar tres besos a la hora de presentarse, pero con ese gesto quería remarcar un poco la distancia entre ellos, dejar claro que no pensaba confiarse demasiado.

El tal Evan volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo, apoyando el rostro en su mano derecha, dando la impresión de que estuviera tasándola. Isabelle le mantuvo la mirada con la mayor calma posible, sin atreverse a romper el silencio hasta que, finalmente, él habló.

—No me gusta andarme con rodeos innecesarios —murmuró con un tono muy calmado —Ambos somos adultos y no creo que hayamos sacrificado nuestro tiempo para una charla insulsa. Hablemos de negocios —Isabelle sintió un estremecimiento ante la palabra —¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?

La morena alzó la barbilla, intentando seguir manteniendo un aspecto seguro. Ahora era cuando menos debía mostrarse débil, pues una negociación mal hecha podía ser perjudicial para ella. Quizás si ese hombre la trataba bien y le daba una buena suma de dinero podría incluso darse de baja de la página.

—Lo necesario para cubrir mis gastos universitarios y mis gastos de alquiler, comida y demás —sentenció —La matrícula ronda los mil euros y el alquiler me sale por trescientos al mes, más cien para intentar subsistir.

Evan no musitó palabra durante un buen rato, durante el cual trajeron las bebidas que habían pedido; un café oscuro para él y una taza de té para ella. Isabelle se refugió en su humeante infusión, esperando las palabras del chico hasta que, finalmente, este habló.

—Te ofrezco dos mil, quedando dos veces por semana los días que yo decida. ¿Aceptas?

Isabelle se tragó el orgullo que le quedaba con un sorbo de té antes de asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio ante su ordenador, Felicity no podía dejar de temblar. Hacía ya tiempo que las demás chicas se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, en teoría a dormir, pero ella seguía despierta, observando la pantalla con ojos vacíos, tan resecos que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Quería limpiarlas, pero no se atrevía a empañar más sus gafas, pues ya estaban bastante sucias por las veces que se había frotado los ojos tras los cristales.

Sus pupilas se deslizaron sobre la pestaña de inscripción a aquella infame página de cuya existencia se había enterado aquella misma tarde, esa página que Isabelle y Orfeo habían visto como una especie de tabla de salvación. De hecho la primera había regresado poco antes de la hora de cenar diciendo que parecía haber conseguido un posible contrato a cambio de dos mil al mes. Felicity nunca había visto tanta suma de dinero en su vida.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo sus apuntes de farmacología, los cuales parecían abandonados a su suerte. Había luchado lo imposible por poder entrar en Enfermería, una meta que se había autoimpuesto tanto por admiración a los que desempeñaban ese cargo como una especie de terapia para vencer su timidez, pues al tener que estar en continuo contacto con el paciente, no tendría otra que irla superando. Pero, ¿de qué serviría todo el esfuerzo invertido en llegar hasta allí si ahora tuviera que marcharse?

Observó de nuevo la página, pensando en la cifra de dinero que Isabelle había anunciado. Con esa cantidad podría pagar su carrera y vivir holgadamente mientras intentaba buscar un empleo mejor. Quizás era la hora de decir adiós a la timidez...

La imagen mental de su familia, hasta arriba de deudas por los estudios de sus hijos, fue el detonante que hizo que, con nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas, metiera sus datos en la página.

* * *

Sentado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá de su piso, Kentin dejaba vagar la mirada desde la televisión donde estaba viendo una película que tampoco le interesaba demasiado, al teléfono, donde tenía una conversación abierta con su viejo amigo Evan.

Ambos se habían conocido en una escuela militar, cuando Kentin fue enviado allí por orden expresa de su padre debido a su comportamiento retraído y tímido. Si bien al principio no lo pasó nada bien, encontró una especie de hermano en aquel chico de pelo negro que, a diferencia de los demás, no se burló del recién llegado por ser más débil que los demás alumnos. Se hicieron amigos con el paso del tiempo y, cuando Kentin abandonó aquella institución, ambos siguieron en contacto, volviendo a entrar en la vida militar cuando acabaron los estudios universitarios, con el objetivo de poder acceder a rangos más elevados que aquellos que hacían las pruebas para entrar en el ejército sin estudios superiores.

Les iba bien. Habían conseguido puestos de oficiales y desde no hacía mucho tiempo, les permitían vivir lejos de las instalaciones militares. Siendo poseedor de un buen sueldo, Kentin se había podido permitir comprarse un enorme piso a las afueras, en una zona acomodada. Teniendo en cuenta que muchos treintañeros de su generación se las veían para subsistir, se consideraba cuanto menos afortunado. Vivía bien, podía permitirse todos sus caprichos y además le gustaba su trabajo.

Un zumbido hizo que el chico centrara de nuevo su atención en el teléfono. Evan acababa de enviarle una foto de una chica de unos veinte años, de pelo corto negro y ojos azules que parecía mirar a la cámara como si fuera a acabar con su vida.

 _"¿Quién es?"_ escribió el chico castaño con cierta curiosidad. No era extraño que Evan le mandara fotos de las chicas con las que estaba, pero siempre se mostraba curioso al respecto.

 _"Mi nuevo entretenimiento: una universitaria desesperada por dinero que va a hacer todo cuanto le pida."_

Kentin dejó escapar un bufido, creyendo que era otro de los vaciles de su amigo. Lo conocía bien como para saber que a veces podía pecar de ser algo fantasma.

 _"Ahora en serio"_ tecleó rápidamente. La respuesta de Evan no se hizo esperar.

 _"No es ninguna broma. Sabes que tú también podrías tener una, ¿verdad? Las hay a puñados, sólo tienes que ofrecerles algo de dinero y podrás hacer todo lo que desees con ellas. A fin de cuentas todo el mundo tiene un precio."_

El castaño negó un poco con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Siempre había visto a Evan como un referente, una persona incondicional a su lado pasara lo que pasase, pero no estaba del todo seguro con ese tema. ¿Una universitaria desesperada por algo de dinero que se entregaba a alguien? ¿Acaso no era eso prostitución?

Evan pareció leerle la mente, pues le llegó un nuevo mensaje.

 _"No son putas si es lo que estás pensando. Ellas quieren dinero, tú compañía. Es más bien un intercambio. ¿Por qué no te animas? Hace mucho que no le das una alegría al cuerpo."_

Kentin leyó el mensaje varias veces, mientras cavilaba. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no estaba con una chica, pero si en teoría nada de aquello estaba relacionado con la prostitución, ¿por qué lo decía Evan con ese tono? ¿Acaso era una especie de contrato a pactar?

Un nuevo mensaje de parte de su amigo hizo que su teléfono vibrase. Se trataba de un enlace a una página donde podía contactar con alguna de esas chicas. Con cierta curiosidad, entró en la misma.

Total, si su amigo lo hacía, ¿qué iba a tener de malo?

* * *

 **Pues aquí tenemos al primer chico que ha entrado en la "famosa" página. La verdad es que me interesaba escribir sobre un Kentin totalmente influenciado por Evan, y aquí he tenido la oportunidad.**

 **En el siguiente cap iran apareciendo más chicos y otras chicas caerán en la necesidad, del mismo modo que las que ya han caído tendrán que empezar a mentalizarse del mundo en el que se están metiendo.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí traigo el cap de la semana, espero que os guste.**

* * *

—Te digo que deberías planteártelo, en serio. Isabelle vino diciendo que iba a ganar dos mil, y a saber cuánto ganará Orfeo.

La luz de media tarde entraba por la pequeña ventana del dormitorio de Annelise, una habitación no muy grande, con una cama y un escritorio donde descansaban tanto su ordenador como sus libretas de apuntes. La joven se encontraba sentada en la silla del mismo, observando con gesto serio a Anthea, que se encontraba sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando un cojín contra su pecho. Tenía el rostro preocupado y no era para menos, pues le había llegado un nuevo aviso por parte de la universidad diciendo que, si no pagaba en medio mes la cuota de matriculación que debía, la expulsarían por impago.

Annelise se percató del estado de la chica, motivo por el cual le pidió que fuera a su dormitorio, donde la encontró sentada ante su ordenador con la ya famosa página de citas abierta en su navegador. Parecía que ella también había estado mirando aquella web, aunque por lo que Anthea había podido ver en la pantalla cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas aún no se había registrado. Daba la impresión de que necesitaba un impulso extra para dar el mismo salto que Isabelle y Orfeo habían dado ya.

Debía admitir que Annelise no se había ido por las ramas una vez que tomó asiento. Por el tono de sus palabras y por el hecho de que la página seguía abierta en el ordenador a pesar de que ella de momento no le estaba echando cuenta, Anthea tenía claro que su amiga seguramente acabaría dándose de alta en la misma.

—Isabelle dijo que no pensaba tener sexo y eso bien podemos aplicárnoslo nosotras —Annelise volvió a la carga viendo que Anthea no parecía por la labor de hablar —Creo que el problema que podemos tener se debe más a que nos han educado haciéndonos creer que debemos ser castas y puras hasta el matrimonio.

Que ella hablara así no le supuso ninguna sorpresa a Anthea. Conocía a la chica lo suficiente como para saber que era pragmática como ella sola, motivo por el que sus palabras sonaban casi como cuchillos. Annelise era de esas que no se callaba nunca nada y que meditaba las cosas hasta la saciedad. Seguramente llevaría bastante tiempo rumiando el tema de entrar o no en aquel peculiar mundillo y ahora que la veía en su peor momento intentaba tirar de ella para que entrase también; no en el mal sentido, claro estaba. En cierto modo Anthea opinaba que aquel piso era como un barco, donde si una se hundía, las demás caían con ella.

—Sea como sea, no me veo capaz de hacer eso —respondió con voz queda. Desde que se había dado a conocer aquella opción las chicas hablaban entre ellas en voz baja, como temiendo ser escuchadas y juzgadas por sus palabras —Admito que la suma de dinero que ofrecen es considerable y que me vendría de perlas para saldar mis pagos atrasados con la universidad, pero...

—¿Pero? —Annelise se aproximó a ella con el ceño fruncido —Se te está acabando el tiempo, igual que a mi. Tienes pagos atrasados de otros años y, si no empiezas a soltar dinero, te van a expulsar, ¡y a la mierda tu carrera! No podrías retomarla hasta que saldaras la deuda que tienes con la universidad, además de que van a exigir que pagues los cursos que ya has hecho. ¿Qué trabajo a media jornada vas a encontrar que te permita reunir la suma que necesitas?

Anthea guardó silencio, observando a su amiga, que parecía a punto de subirse por las paredes. Sabía que no era la única con la soga al cuello, que Annelise también se encontraba en números rojos y que, seguramente, esa misma tarde se uniría a las chicas que se ofrecían por dinero.

—Sólo sería acompañar a hombres mayores y darles conversación —dijo la joven con un tono más amable —Como las geishas, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Orfeo? Pon tu mejor sonrisa, crea una máscara bajo la que ocultar tus sentimientos y háblales del último libro que has leído; al día siguiente tendrás dinero para ir saldando tus deudas y te sobrará tiempo para no descuidar tus estudios.

La aludida asintió en silencio, cavilando sobre las palabras de Annelise. Tal y como ella lo había expuesto no sonaba tan mal, además de que la dejaría libre de deudas, tanto a ella como a su familia, pues era consciente de que sus padres no podían enviarle más dinero, además de que siempre se sentía culpable cuando les llamaba rogando por un pequeño préstamo para seguir subsistiendo. La universidad, por mucho que dijeran que era pública, costaba dinero y se estaba convirtiendo casi en una opción relegada a aquellos o con capacidad económica o tan brillantes que eran merecedores de una beca.

—Está bien —dijo con una seguridad que no sentía —Lo haré. ¿Y tú?

—Decidí hacerlo esta misma mañana —fue la respuesta antes de que la joven se volviera hacia el ordenador y comenzara el registro.

* * *

El aroma del tabaco se mezclaba con el té recién hecho mientras que Castiel observaba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo un cigarrillo desdeñosamente entre los dedos. Lysandro odiaba aquel olor, pero como solía hacer, había decidido ignorar el vicio de su amigo. A fin de cuentas ambos aún tenían los nervios a flor de piel y necesitaban tranquilizarse, aunque en su caso era el té lo que lo calmaba.

—¿Siguen ahí? —inquirió mientras removía con parsimonia el líquido, observando por el rabillo del ojo al hombre pelirrojo que parecía estar viendo algo que no le resultaba demasiado agradable.

—Me temo que sí —respondió dejando la ventana. Si bien Castiel no compartía del todo el gusto de su amigo por lo victoriano debía admitir que la decoración inspirada en el siglo XIX con el que él había adornado su casa era bastante útil para mirar por la ventana sin ser visto; no había separado el fino visillo que cubría la ventana, temiendo que si la pequeña multitud que se había congregado al pie del edificio, sus ojos fijos en el mismo, se volviera loca al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observada por ellos.

En un principio había tenido su gracia el hecho de que hubiera una multitud de chicas desesperadas por sus huesos. Cuando el grupo que ambos montaron en el instituto finalmente fue catapultado a la fama se encontraron con que, de un día para otro pasaron de ser unos simples desconocidos a convertirse en celebridades. Castiel, fiel a su personalidad, no había encontrado problema alguno en irse ocasionalmente con una chica u otra, pero Lysandro siempre fue diferente en ese aspecto. Él siempre prefería quedarse solo y, en los cerca de diez años que llevaban estando "en la brecha" como se decía, se había negado a estar con nadie.

La cosa se había ido complicando con el paso de los años, eso era algo que ambos habían podido comprobar. Las fans parecían más locas cada vez y en más de una ocasión se habían visto en situaciones comprometedoras, como una vez en la que Lysandro se encontró con una chica que había conseguido colarse en el edificio donde vivía y se había situado justo en la puerta de su casa, esperando a que apareciera.

La peor de todas era Nina, una chica a la que conocía desde que ambos estaban en el instituto. Ella siempre decía ser su mayor fan, incluso se enteró de que cuando estaban en secundaria llegó incluso a montarle un club de fans, club que hoy en día seguía existiendo, con miles de chicas inscritas en él y con Nina como su presidenta. El acoso de la joven seguía siendo el mismo que años atrás, o incluso peor, pues con el tiempo sus ideas se habían vuelto incluso más retorcidas.

Lysandro tomó la taza entre sus manos, intentando calmarse mientras que Castiel tomaba asiento a su lado, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Curiosamente el acoso hacia él no era tan agresivo por llamarlo de algún modo, quizás debido a que él si se mostraba más "accesible" con las chicas. Había tomado la costumbre de dejarse ver ocasionalmente con alguna mujer durante un tiempo seguido, con el objetivo de que las fans creyeran que estaba saliendo con ellas y le dejaran en paz. Por muy estúpido que sonara, lo cierto era que funcionaba mejor de lo esperado. Sin embargo, la negativa de Lysandro de salir aunque fuera de mentira con alguna chica parecía ir en su contra.

—Deberías inventarte que tienes novia o similar, así te dejarían en paz una temporada —dijo finalmente —Sé que aún te duele lo de... —no se atrevió a decir el nombre, por lo que decidió proseguir como si nada; era consciente de que aquel tema aún le dolía a su amigo a pesar de los años que habían pasado —Todo este acoso te está haciendo mal y lo sabes.

Lysandro optó por ignorarle, bebiendo un poco de la infusión, pero Castiel no parecía dispuesto a aceptar el silencio como respuesta. Puede que muchos pensaran de él que era un pasota y un mujeriego, pero lo cierto era que quería ayudar a su amigo aunque fuera de una forma que se pudiera considerar peculiar.

—¿Y si te dijera que puedes hacerle un favor a alguien al mismo tiempo que ella te ayuda a alejar a las locas? —inquirió, tendiéndole su móvil —Tienes mucho dinero y hay chicas que se encuentran al límite de la banca rota... chicas normales, universitarias que lo que quieren es acabar la carrera.

—¿Cuándo te has convertido en un filántropo? —inquirió el aludido, apartándose un mechón de cabello blanco de la cara.

—Aunque lo parezca nunca he sido un completo capullo —rebatió Castiel —No me gusta verte tan agobiado cada vez que te propongo salir a tomar algo o simplemente a dar una vuelta, y ya he visto que te niegas a salir con alguna de nuestras amigas. Vale, respeto eso, pero hazte un favor y, de paso, se lo haces a cualquier universitaria sin ingresos.

—¿Se puede saber cómo sabes que hay universitarias por ahí buscando entrar en...? —no consiguió acabar la pregunta.

Castiel se frotó el puente de la nariz, paladeando las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

—¿Recuerdas a Madeleine? ¿Y a Jeanne? ¿Y a...?

—Sí, perfectamente —lo cortó Lysandro sin muchos ánimos.

—Todas ellas eran universitarias —confesó —Acordamos una serie de encuentros y lo que yo pagaría por su compañía; yo me libré de las fans acosadoras por una temporada y ellas consiguieron el dinero que necesitaban para seguir estudiando.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza, dando la conversación por finalizada, pero Castiel no pensaba rendirse. Su amigo necesitaba un respiro y él pensaba ayudarle de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

Orfeo estaba en clase de textos griegos cuando su móvil vibró discretamente. Siempre dejaba su teléfono sobre la mesa por si acaso alguien se ponía en contacto con ella por algún motivo urgente, además de porque tenía descargada una aplicación de un diccionario de latín y griego que usaba para sus traducciones.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, observando con cierta sorpresa el icono que notificaba que había recibido un mensaje en la página de citas. Picada por la curiosidad, siendo incapaz de contenerse las ganas de esperar para ver quién era el que la había contactado, se encontró con un pequeño mensaje firmado por un tal Dake.

 _"Tengo lo que quieres y tú lo que busco. ¿Por qué esperar más?"_

Orfeo tomó aliento antes de teclear rápidamente la respuesta. Sus problemas económicos estaban a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

* * *

 **Pues ya tenemos a dos chicas más metidas en este mundillo, han aparecido otros dos chicos y Orfeo va a empezar a "trabajar". Me pregunto si alguien acertará lo que tengo pensado para los demás chicos...**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo monto un circo y me crecen los enanos. No sé si alguien habrá jugado ya el episodio 38 (o se lo ha spoileado como yo, que aún voy por el 37) y me he encontrado con un trasfondo de ciertos personajes que me han descolocado por como los tenía planteados en el fic, y odio no ceñirme al canon. Pero bueno, no es algo que no se pueda remediar, de hecho ya se me ha ocurrido el modo de meter esos matices, pero lo haré más adelante. No voy a dar nombres por si no queréis haceros spoilers (?)**

* * *

El sonido de los dedos de varias personas tecleando en los diferentes ordenadores y las varias conversaciones que iban iniciándose en cada uno de los cubículos creaban una especie de cacofonía que hacía que el cerebro de Gabriella se embotase. No soportaba el ruido, pero era consciente de que, si quería salir del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo iba a tener que pasar por el aro. Puede que la oferta de trabajo a la que se había apuntado fuera para un puesto estresante, que se sintiera sobrecualificada para todo aquello, pero el dinero era el dinero, y ella lo necesitaba.

Había visto la oferta en una conocida página de internet que se definía como un portal mediante el cual todo el mundo que quisiera podría encontrar un empleo. Había mandado currículums a casi todas las ofertas, pero debido a que apenas tenía experiencia, nadie la llamó. La única confirmación que había tenido era para un puesto de teleoperadora en la otra punta de la ciudad. Dudaba que el suelo fuera a ser la panacea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el dinero que iba a tener que dejarse en el transporte público, mas algo siempre era mejor que nada.

Sentada en una silla de plástico, aferrada al bolso que siempre llevaba a las entrevistas de trabajo para que nadie viera que le temblaban las manos, miraba fijamente al hombre de mediana edad que la observaba de forma inquisitiva con sus oscuros ojos.

—En su currículum he leído que es universitaria —a Gabriella no le hacía mucha gracia la forma en la que la estaba tratando, como si fuera una especie de niña tonta, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse.

—Sí, estoy en mi tercer año —contestó, prefiriendo responder únicamente a lo que le preguntaran y no dar excesiva información, cosa que siempre hacía cuando no confiaba del todo en alguien y, desde luego, en aquel hombre con pinta de depredador de negocios no confiaba demasiado.

—¿Estudias Bellas Artes? —la chica pudo reconocer el clásico tono de chanza que muchas personas usaban para referirse a su carrera. No era el primero que se burlaba de la misma, pues más de una vez había escuchado a personas decirle que era mejor que dejara de estudiar una carrera que la condenaba al paro y a la miseria y se pusiera a hacer otra cosa más productiva con su vida.

—Sí —fue su escueta respuesta, sus dedos apretándose aún más contra su bolso. Menudo idiota le había tocado en gracia, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de que la viera exasperada. Puso su mejor cara de inocente mientras se preparaba para lo que estuviera al venir.

—Voy a serle sincero, Gabriella —el hombre se reclinó en su silla como si tal cosa —Este es un trabajo duro, muy duro. Necesitamos a gente que sepa vender, que pueda conseguir que los clientes acepten las ofertas que les hacen sin que un fracaso les haga venirse abajo, por lo que no podemos seleccionar a cualquiera.

Gabriella lo observó en silencio, sus cejas brevemente alzadas. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba proponiendo aquel tipo, pero algo le decía que no era algo bueno del todo.

—Nos gustaría tenerte en tu equipo, pero antes tendrías que pasar una pequeña prueba —el tono del hombre sonaba cauto, como si estuviera hablándole a un animal peligroso. Gabriella tuvo la impresión de que probablemente más de una vez habría tenido que vérselas con personas que, ante dicha propuesta, reaccionaron a la tremenda, cosa que no era para menos. Se olía lo que podría ser la prueba y no le hacía especial gracia —Nada del otro mundo, simplemente tendrías que intentar hacer una venta a lo largo de esta tarde. Si consigues una, estás dentro; de lo contrario... bueno, tendríamos que hablarlo...

—¿Y cuánto ganaría al mes? —Gabriella sabía que aquello no dejaba de ser una negociación —¿Y cómo sería la jornada?

—Ganarías 500 euros al mes, más comisiones —la palabra comisiones nunca era señal de nada bueno, pero al menos le estaban ofreciendo una fuente de ingresos —Y trabajarías a jornada parcial, de mañana o de tarde, en el turno en que te pongamos.

Gabriella no dejó traslucir nada, pero interiormente temía que le tocara por la mañana, cuando precisamente tenía sus clases. Pero como tampoco podía ponerse delicada, decidió confiar en su suerte.

—Está bien, haré la prueba.

* * *

Armin se aburría como una ostra. Odiaba estar sin hacer nada, pero al parecer era lo que le tocaba hasta que los testers dieran el visto bueno a su última creación, un videojuego _shooter_ ambientado en una guerra mundial futurista.

Tirado en la silla de su escritorio se dedicaba a refrescar la página de youtube, intentando encontrar algún vídeo que lo sacara del tedio. Era una imagen curiosa que un treintañero con más dinero en el banco del que jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría cuando decidió hacerse desarrollador de videojuegos estuviera pasando la tarde como si fuera un adolescente, mas en cierto modo Armin aún vivía a veces en esos años de su vida, quizás una especie de síndrome de Peter Pan.

Se detuvo cuando le apareció un vídeo de un canal que hacía mini reportajes sobre temas de actualidad. La miniatura del mismo mostraba una imagen de unos labios chupando una piruleta; su título rezaba " _Sugar Babies, ¿prostitución universitaria?"._

Le pudo la curiosidad, de modo que abrió el mismo. El reportaje duraba unos quince minutos y en él se hablaba de que algunas chicas, movida por la necesidad, se convertían algo así como en señoritas de compañía de hombres adinerados, los cuales solían costearle los estudios. Daba incluso el nombre de la página que usaban la mayoría de ellas para que los hombres se pusieran en contacto con las jóvenes.

Armin podía ser muchas cosas y, sobre todo, un curioso redomado. No podía quedarse quieto por más que quisiera, siempre que encontraba algo que le llamara la atención se lanzaba hacia lo mismo como un misil teledirigido y no paraba hasta enterarse de todo.

Encontró la página sin problema alguno, empezando a curiosear por la misma, sintiéndose tanto sorprendido como asqueado por la situación que habría llevado a tantas personas a recurrir a algo semejante. Armin no siempre había nadado en la abundancia, de hecho tuvo que depender de varias becas para poder terminar sus estudios de informática, pero contó con la suerte de que, cuando terminó la universidad, se encontró con que una empresa se interesó por su proyecto de un videojuego que llevaba desarrollando desde el instituto y a los pocos años ya tenía ingresos suficientes para vivir con holgura.

Claro que no todo el mundo tenía esa suerte, y teniendo en cuenta el estado de la economía del país, las personas que no tenían ayudas para sus estudios debían muchas veces dejarlos para ponerse a trabajar de lo que fuera. Quizás esas chicas intentaban encontrar una salida desesperada a sus problemas.

—¿Hasta qué punto hemos llegado? —murmuró en voz alta mientras comenzaba a examinar los perfiles de las candidatas. Necesitaba un nuevo diseñador gráfico, pues el suyo lo había dejado en la estacada y, si bien no tenía ningún proyecto próximo a desarrollarse, le gustaba cuidarse las espaldas. Si encontraba a alguna chica que cumpliera sus requisitos quizás la contratase para tratar de ayudarla.

A fin de cuentas todos necesitaban una oportunidad.

* * *

El pitido de la línea telefónica fue similar a una corona de espinas que se clavara un poco más sobre la cabeza de Gabriella. Llevaba toda la tarde llamando a personas elegidas al azar por un programa del ordenador, ofreciéndoles cambiarse de compañía telefónica, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: unos la insultaban, otros la despachaban más amablemente y algunos directamente ni descolgaban el teléfono. Fuera como fuese, nunca conseguía cerrar una venta y los minutos se le agotaban.

Ella no valía para eso, le faltaba el descaro necesario para conseguir convencer a personas que no tenía delante de que comprasen un paquete de telefonía. Quizás cara a cara tendría menos problemas, pues consideraba que el trato con la gente no se le daba mal, pero por el teléfono todo era mucho más frío e impersonal. Se sentía igual que un contestador automático repitiendo siempre las mismas frases con un falso tono alegre, aunque comenzaba a estar algo mosca.

Cuando la jornada terminó, no había conseguido ni una sola venta, por lo que el encargado no se anduvo con pelos en la lengua: ella no era apta para el puesto, de modo que a la calle y muchas gracias. La habían tenido toda la tarde trabajando para ellos sin pagarle un mísero céntimo. Se sentía estafada.

Salió del edificio llena de rabia contra aquella empresa, contra el profesor con el que se encaró hacía unos años y por el que le habían quitado la beca, contra el que decidió que las tasas universitarias fueran tan caras. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera empeñado en ponerse en su contra para que no pudiera terminar sus estudios.

Con gesto distraído sacó su teléfono móvil, recordando la página que Isabelle les había enseñado. En su momento decidió descartar la idea deseando probar suerte en otros puestos, mas estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada por esa vía.

Abrió la web de contactos con parsimoniosa lentitud, mientras que a su mente volvían imágenes de su madre vestida con ropa bastante reveladora, saliendo cada noche a buscar unos "ingresos extras". Su madre había vendido todo lo que tenía, literalmente _todo_ , para poder costear la educación de su hija. Gabriella no se sentía avergonzada de que su madre hubiera ejercido la profesión más antigua del mundo, de hecho valoraba su sacrificio, pero no olvidaba lo duro que siempre decía que era ese trabajo. ¿Sería ella capaz de llegar al mismo extremo que su progenitora? Claro que no tendría que ser necesariamente el mismo; Isabelle habló de que no era necesario como tal acostarse con quienes las llamaran.

—De perdidos al río —dijo antes de meter sus datos. Más se perdió en la guerra.

* * *

Isabelle tenía miedo, pero no podía echarse atrás. Necesitaba el dinero y el tal Evan iba a dárselo, de modo que poco importaba que no le cayera del todo bien. Así pues, alzó la cabeza para darse ánimos y pulsó el botón del porterillo del edificio que él le había indicado poco antes por teléfono. Le había pedido que fuera a su casa esa misma tarde para hacerle compañía, cosa que no le hizo del todo gracia a la chica, mas acabó aceptando.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y, a los pocos segundos, tras un breve viaje en ascensor, se encontró llamando a la puerta correspondiente a la vivienda, la cual se abrió al instante, encontrándose la morena con Evan, el cual parecía vestir más informal que la vez anterior.

—Puntual —dijo con un ronroneo bajo —Eso me gusta, guapa. Pasa, pasa.

Isabelle tragó saliva y entró, sintiendo que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

* * *

 **Y se acabó, pienso dejaros con la intriga una semana más. No me odiéis (?).**

 **He de decir que me estoy planteando subir un oneshot sobre una stalker, aunque me da cierta cosa porque si bien se va a mencionar a un personaje de CdM, no serían personajes del juego como tales, de hecho serían esbozos de tipos de personas. Sería un oneshot basado en parte a una experiencia que viví al cosplayearme de Lys y de una conversación que tuve con unos amigos al volver del salón al que fuimos.**

 **Si queréis que lo suba y/o si os ha gustado el cap, ya sabéis, ¡dejad reviews, que son gratis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de que preguntéis, aviso yo: sí, sé que hay dos chicos que aún no han aparecido, pero creo que me los voy a reservar para más adelante, de tal modo que vayan entrando en toda la dinámica por estar relacionados con algunos de los que ya están entrando poco a poco.  
**

 **Y sin más...**

* * *

—Sal de una vez, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Orfeo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que se dedicaba una última mirada en el espejo del probador y abría la cortina con un gesto algo brusco, dejando que Dake la devorase con los ojos. Aquella era la primera vez que salían juntos desde que ambos acordaron las veces que se encontrarían, el tipo de relación que tendrían y el dinero que Dake le entregaría a la chica por acompañarle siempre que a él se le viniera en gana. No era una mala suma, le había asegurado que le daría, como mínimo, mil seiscientos, y si la joven necesitara más, no tendría inconveniente en subir la cantidad.

"—Vas a tener la universidad completamente asegurada, no te preocupes por eso" —le había dicho entonces.

Orfeo debía admitir que aquel hombre la había sorprendido para bien, pues en un principio se vio venir que sería el típico que se dedicaba a sobar a las chicas con las que estaba y a llevarlas como si fueran una especie de trofeo del que presumir, quizás debido a que su aspecto de surfista despreocupado incitaba a tal cosa. No le daba miedo bregar con ese tipo de personas, pues en cierto modo estaba habituada a ellas, pero para su sorpresa Dake rompió un poco el molde cuando le propuso que la primera salida que tendrían juntos sería para comprar algunas prendas que él necesitaba. Le había pedido consejo a Orfeo en lo referido al atuendo y, una vez conseguido lo que había acudido a buscar a aquellas tiendas de precios tan exagerados, le propuso a la joven que se probara algunas prendas que él elegiría para ella.

Ponerse aquella ropa que tenía el mismo valor que dos meses de su alquiler, se sentía un poco extraña. Siempre había sido consciente de que en el mundo había habido dinero, más dinero del que ella hubiera visto en su vida, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente, era verlo. A su memoria no dejaban de regresar las quejas de sus amigas cuando tenían que enfrentarse a las facturas todos los meses. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo y sus deudas iban aumentando, las chicas se habían convertido en verdaderas artistas de la miseria, siendo capaces de hacer malabares con sus ajustados presupuestos... claro que ya muchas de ellas, por no decir todas, no eran capaces de mantenerse.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado mientras que giraba sobre si misma, dejando que Dake observara el vestido negro de manga larga que había seleccionado para ella. Era una sensación curiosa, pues Orfeo no podía evitar sentirse un poco del mismo modo que una muñeca a la que su dueño le está probando vestiditos para ver cuál le queda mejor.

—Te sienta bien, te hace un buen trasero —Dake acompañó sus palabras con un guiño que Orfeo por pura inercia le devolvió (si les haces creer que estás en su juego, siempre son más generosos, era algo que había aprendido con los chicos con los que había estado. No olvidaba que a fin de cuentas todo aquello era un negocio en el que tenía que vender el producto, en este caso, ella misma).

—Sí tú lo dices —se hizo la desinteresada, no queriendo parecer demasiado avariciosa o materialista. Su instinto le decía que no era conveniente pecar de lanzada, más que nada porque podría considerarse incluso superficial, aunque a Orfeo no le costaba demasiado meterse en un papel, se había acostumbrado a ponerse una especie de máscara hacia los demás en cierta parte truculenta de su pasado que prefería no sacar a relucir.

—Quítatelo, te lo regalo. Aunque claro, todo tiene una condición... —las palabras de Dake quedaron en el aire junto con otro guiño de sus ojos azules. Orfeo fue capaz de intuir las intenciones ocultas bajo aquellas aparentemente inocuas palabras, aunque para eso aún quedaba, pues no quería gastar su mejor cartucho tan deprisa. Era consciente de que los hombres que frecuentaban ese tipo de páginas eran de voluntad voluble, por lo que, en cuanto obtenían lo que querían de la chica de turno, pasaban a la siguiente.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse, y en el tiempo que le llevó ponerse la ropa que había traído, Dake se encargó de pagar el vestido que ella previamente le pasó por debajo de la cortina, de tal modo que a los pocos minutos salían de la tienda, ambos con sendas bolsas en las manos.

Orfeo no sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pues Dake parecía de esos que preferían ir haciendo planes sobre la marcha, de modo que se resignó a esperar por lo que fuera, dejando vagar la vista mientras tanto. Se encontraban en uno de los barrios más acomodados de la ciudad, de hecho en aquella amplia calle donde se encontraba el local del que acababan de salir estaba jalonada por tiendas de reconocidas firmas y cafeterías típicamente francesas. Fue en una de estas últimas donde encontró algo que le llamó la atención sobremanera: una melena pelirroja recogida en una cola, que oscilaba hacia un lado y hacia otro. La chica se encontraba sentada de espaldas a ella, pero algo en su forma de sentarse, en la manera en la que encogía su cuerpo y parecía rehuír el contacto visual con su interlocutor le recordó sospechosamente a Felicity.

—¿Podemos ir a mirar esa tienda de ahí? —dijo como si nada, tirando del brazo de Dake. Aunque no estaba segura del todo sobre si aquella chica era su amiga, no podía evitar querer asegurarse, sobre todo porque no era normal que estuviera en esa zona de la ciudad en compañía de un hombre que parecía rondar los cincuenta años.

El aludido no puso objeción alguna, por lo que Orfeo caminó intentando mantener la calma, pues no quería parecer una histérica. Sin embargo, cuando la chica pelirroja a la que no le quitaba los ojos de encima giró la cara en un momento, pudiendo reconocer las facciones asustadas de su amiga en aquel rostro, apretó el paso. Felicity se estaba encogiendo en su silla mientras que aquel extraño parecía abalanzarse sobre ella. Quizás otra persona hubiera intentado escabullirse o plantarle cara, pero Felicity era demasiado tímida para ello. Orfeo solía compararla con un ratoncito asustadizo, comparación que hacía sin maldad, pero con bastante certeza.

A pocos pasos de la pelirroja, la chica alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de la morena, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión de vergüenza al verse reconocida. Pero Orfeo no tenía ganas de dedicarse a tranquilizarla, no cuando vio que las manos de aquel hombre se perdían entre las piernas de la chica, que se retorcía de puro temor.

—No seas tímida, bonita; ambos sabemos de qué pie cojeáis las de tu calaña —la ronquera de la voz hizo que Orfeo sospechara que ese tipejo tenía ya cierto asunto "crecido" en los pantalones.

Felicity parecía muda de horror, de ahí que no reaccionara, pero Orfeo sentía que su sangre hervía como lava ardiendo. Sin pensar en la imagen que podría dar, sin plantearse en que quizás aquel extraño era un pez gordo, se plantó ante él y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

El piso de Evan parecía más grande que cualquiera en el que Isabelle hubiera estado nunca, además de que contaba con una decoración y unos muebles que poco tenían que ver con el mobiliario de Ikea que usaba en su piso de alquiler y en casa de sus padres. El lugar tenía un leve olor a madera pulida, el cual delataba que la calidad del mobiliario presente era muy superior de lo que aparentaba debido a su sencillez. Daba la impresión de que Evan era una de esas personas que siempre elegían una decoración moderna y minimalista, pero nunca reparaba en los gastos. Isabelle no tenía del todo claro a qué se dedicaba aquel hombre, pero si algo daba por sentado era de que debía tener dinero para poder permitirse darle a ella su peculiar sueldo todos los meses y encima vivir en esas condiciones.

Lo que no le agradaba de aquella casa eran las circunstancias por las que se encontraba allí. No le daba buena espina que la hubieran citado en el domicilio particular, pero por otro lado quería darle un voto de confianza a aquel tipo, aún a pesar de que no estaba segura de si le había comentado que ella se negaba a tener sexo con los que la contrataran. A veces tenía una memoria pésima, debido a que se despistaba y dejaba de prestar atención a las cosas que la rodeaban.

—Pasa al salón —Evan hizo un gesto a modo de invitación, de modo que Isabelle siguió su indicación y se dirigió a aquella estancia, tomando luego asiento en un enorme sofá gris que había en un lado del mismo, frente a un televiso que de tan grande que era parecía una ventana —¿Quieres tomar algo? —añadió como si tal cosa.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza, viendo como Evan se acercaba a ella, tomando asiento a su lado. Se sintió del mismo modo que un animalito ante un gran felino; aquel hombre emanaba un aire de depredador que no le gustaba en absoluto. Su cuerpo se tensó ante su proximidad, temiendo cualquier avance, pero demasiado consciente de que, si tuviera que salir corriendo, no las tenía todas consigo, pues entre la puerta de salida de aquella estancia y ella se encontraba aquel tipo.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —su voz sonó mucho más baja que de costumbre mientras se aproximaba a ella con una lentitud que no presagiaba nada bueno —¿No te gusta hablar o es que acaso te intimido?

Isabelle podía notar su aliento contra ella; apenas los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Arrinconada contra la pared vio con pasmo que Evan había puesto sus brazos a cada lado de ella, de tal modo que no tenía escapatoria.

—Hace un poco de calor —la chica soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió para intentar alejarle. No era una ocurrencia muy brillante, pero su mente estaba demasiado sobresaltada como para pensar en algo mejor —¿Por qué no abres la ventana para que entre algo de fresco?

La risita que soltó Evan a sus palabras fue el presagio de que nada bueno iba a seguir. Él parecía divertido ante la imagen de Isabelle agazapada en el rincón de su sofá, como si le gustara ver a una persona completamente indefensa mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

—Vas a acabar teniendo más aún, de modo que entenderás que ignore tu petición —aunque Isabelle intentó retroceder un poco más, se encontró con la fría superficie de la pared contra su espalda, de tal modo que Evan consiguió acortar aún más las distancias. Pudo notar el calor que irradiaba su piel cuando sus rostros quedaron separados por apenas unos centímetros —Siempre puedes quitarte algo de ropa.

Isabelle se dispuso a protestar, molesta con todo aquello, odiando el modo en que él la estaba tratando, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los brazos de Evan la apresaron con una fuerza mayor de la esperada mientras que él la besaba con brusquedad, de forma invasiva, llevando él el ritmo de aquel contacto. Isabelle notó que su respiración se detenía tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo; temía que él no parara, que siguiera hasta un punto en el que aún no se atrevía a pensar. Debía admitir que un beso como tal no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pues aunque era un acto íntimo como tal, ella lo veía desde una perspectiva algo más "libre". Si Evan se hubiera acercado a ella de otra manera quizás incluso le habría seguido la corriente, pero aquel beso forzado era harina de otro costal.

Pudo notar que no conseguiría zafarse por mucho que lo intentara, pues apenas si podía mover los brazos que él sujetaba. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer era mantener la cabeza fría para poder intentar llevarle a su terreno y no resistirse, pues le daba la impresión de que eso era lo que él buscaba, que se resistiera, que prestara batalla, para así someterla.

De modo que volvió a tragarse su orgullo y a dejar que Evan la devorase como si tal cosa. Sólo esperaba que no le apeteciera seguir con algo más.

* * *

Felicity estaba sentada en el sofá del salón mientras que Orfeo y Annelise la observaban con rostros preocupados. La pelirroja parecía desear que la tierra se la tragara, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la leche con cacao que Annelise le había preparado y no se despegaban de la misma.

Orfeo la había llevado a casa tras enzarzarse en una pelea con aquel hombre, en la cual fue ayudada por Dake, que amenazó con llamar a la policía por tocar a una chica sin su consentimiento ("¿Y acaso no es una forma de violación?" dijo a modo de amenaza, logrando con esas palabras que aquel tipo acabara dándose por vencido). También se había ofrecido a acercar a las chicas a su casa, pero Orfeo se negó; siempre era mejor mantener en secreto la residencia de una por si alguna vez a algún cliente se le cruzaban los cables e intentaba asaltarlas en su vivienda.

Volvieron caminando, no queriendo gastar dinero en el metro o en el autobús, además de que a Felicity le vendría bien caminar para calmarse. A pesar de que parecía a punto de llorar, mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, incluso cuando ya en casa Adrianne la envolvió en una manta y fue a prepararle la mentada leche con cacao.

—¿Vas a decirme qué hacías con ese hombre? —Orfeo, aún a sabiendas de que no era momento para presionarla, no podía evitar ser brusca. Aunque quería a Felicity a veces su forma de ser la ponía algo nerviosa —Porque no creo que te lo hayas encontrado de casualidad, viendo como te tocaba. Parecía querer algo de ti. ¿Has entrado a la página acaso, tal y como hicimos Isabelle y yo? —añadió alzando el tono. No es que le molestara que las demás se unieran al "negocio", sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la idea de Isabelle era que todas encontraran una forma de poder mantenerse a flote, pero en cierto modo temía que Felicity acabara mal en ese mundo. Las chicas tímidas y con problemas de autoestima como ella siempre eran carne de cañón.

Felicity, aún con la cabeza baja, asintió brevemente, mientras que por sus mejillas, ahora sí, comenzaban a rodar lágrimas.

—Necesito el dinero —respondió con voz temblorosa —Así que hice de tripas corazón y me apunté, pues lo que tampoco podía hacer era quedarme quieta mientras mis deudas acababan ahogándome.

—Y supongo que ese tipo te contactó —Annelise se animó a romper el silencio, soltando tras sus palabras un pequeño suspiro —En cierto modo, era de esperar. No digo que no haya buenas personas ahí, pero también habrá indeseables dispuestos a conseguir a una chica inocente a la que pervertir de mil y una maneras. Espero que tengamos más suerte en un futuro.

Orfeo alzó las cejas ante aquellas palabras, pues no esperaba que ellas dos también hubieran entrado en aquel mundillo. Ninguna de las chicas había vuelto a sacar el tema de las _sugar babies_ tras la peculiar charla de Isabelle les dio aquel día, cuando se la encontraron en el salón con su ordenador y la página abierta en el mismo.

—¿Entonces las dos habéis entrado? —inquirió, mirándolas por turnos. Ambas asintieron con lentitud, quizás avergonzadas por su decisión.

—No encontraba otra manera de sacar dinero para pagar mis deudas —repuso Annelise con calma —Así que tomé esa decisión y me uní al club del azúcar.

—¿Y las demás? —la pregunta de Orfeo quedó en el aire hasta que Annelise se atrevió a contestar.

—Anthea también se apuntó —dijo finalmente —De la que no sé nada es de Gabriella. Sé que fue a una entrevista de trabajo hará un par de días, pero por lo que comentó, no parece que la seleccionaran.

—Probablemente también se haya metido —fue Felicity la que habló ahora —A fin de cuentas todas estamos en las mismas: sin dinero, endeudadas, queriendo acabar nuestros estudios y sin un trabajo decente a la vista. Antes de rendirse siempre hay que probarlo todo, como bien se dice.

Orfeo suspiró, mientras que observaba a sus dos amigas. En cierto modo le dolía que las demás se hubieran callado esa decisión cuando tanto Isabelle como ella dieron el paso ante todas, pero también entendía que era una decisión delicada, en la que los prejuicios y la vergüenza tomaban un papel fundamental. Claro que eso no quitaba que intentara reunir a todas las compañeras de piso para que cada una de ellas se sincerara y no volviera a haber secretos, al menos no entre ellas, ya que para el resto del mundo les tocaría ocultar a qué se dedicaban para no ser señaladas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Lamento si hay entre los lectores algún defensor de Evan, pero le toca hacer de imbécil, no hay otra.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**

 **NOTA: como tengo la cabeza a las 3 de la tarde llamé Adrianne a Annelise porque sí, porque YOLO, de modo que si os habéis preguntado de dónde ha salido ese personaje ha sido un gazapo mío, aunque ya está editado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, MissKisho, deja de hatear, mala persona (?) Okno, de hecho se agradecen tus hateos, hace que me pique conmigo misma para mejorar algunas cosas y se agradece. ¿Y por qué pongo esto aquí en vez de contestar por MP? Simple, porque me daba pereza abrir una pestaña nueva.**

 **Os preguntaréis por qué estoy subiendo esto hoy, si este fic toca los martes. Bueno, el motivo es simple: estoy adelantando esta semana las actualizaciones para poder subir todos los fics antes del 24. Aviso también de que no sé si la semana del 25 podré actualizar, pues viene familia a mi casa por las fiestas, de modo que lo voy a tener complicado para subir.**

* * *

La mente de Isabelle iba a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de todo aquello. Se concentraba en sus opciones, barajando, maquinando, todo para sentir lo menos posible esa lengua que reclamaba su boca como si fuera una parcela de tierra a disputar, ni para notar esas enormes manos que acariciaban su cuerpo del mismo modo que quizás lo harían con un montón de barro a modelar. Las caricias de Evan eran muy fuertes, quizás intentando dejar marcas en su cuerpo que la señalara como suya, como un objeto de su propiedad.

 _Objeto..._ sí, esa era la palabra que definía a la perfección lo que Isabelle sentía que era en esos momentos, un objeto sexual que seguramente aquella bestia se dispondría a utilizar muy pronto, sobre todo si le dejaba avanzar de aquel modo. Había pensado que su pasividad quizás le quitara las ganas, pues siempre había escuchado a chicos quejarse de que les había tocado en suerte una especie de "novia cadáver" a la hora de acostarse con una chica, cosa que no parecía de su agrado. Ilusa. Quizás no le excitara tanto como someter a una chica que se le resistiera, aunque viendo el modo en que se pegaba a su cuerpo, buscando la máxima cercanía posible mientras que la tocaba con cada vez menos recato bien podría ser señal de que también le gustaban las chicas sumisas que se dejaban hacer de todo.

Miedo era una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que sentía la morena. Notaba en cada gesto que él hacía sobre su cuerpo una especie de amenaza velada, una forma de reclamarla y de recordarle que, ya que había pagado por su compañía, pensaba hacerle todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Parecía el típico niño que, cuando recibe un juguete, lo maltrata, repitiendo siempre una y otra vez que lo hacía porque era suyo y ya que le pertenecía podía usarlo como le apeteciera.

Sin previo aviso, Evan deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la chica, apretando el seno por encima de la ropa. Un gemido de dolor y vergüenza brotó inconscientemente de los labios de Isabelle ante aquel gesto, sonido que pareció estimularle, pues volvió a apretar el pecho con más fuerza incluso. El hombre respiraba algo alterado ya, negándose a romper el beso que él mismo había hecho; Isabelle estaba comenzando a sentir arcadas del regusto a nicotina que su lengua dejaba en su boca.

No pudo soportarlo más, no quería que siguiera besándola con tanta brusquedad ni tocándola de esa manera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la otra mano que hasta ese momento había dejado en su espalda, estaba bajando peligrosamente. Le daba igual el hecho de que quizás si se resistía le haría tomarla con más ganas, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de él de una vez por todas.

Giró el rostro, lo único que tenía libre, respirando agitadamente, pues comenzaba a faltarle el aire. No fue un gran avance, sobre todo porque Evan pareció tomarse aquel gesto como una especie de ofrecimiento de la chica a que atacara su cuello, pues el alivio de liberar su boca de aquella intrusión le duró poco; un relámpago de dolor la hizo gimotear. Evan había atacado su cuello expuesto, mordiéndola con ferocidad, succionando, marcándola. Parecía dispuesto a dejarle uno de esos hematomas que a veces quedaban en el cuello después de un "encuentro apasionado" viendo la fiereza con la que succionaba su piel.

—Para —masculló, intentando apartarle. Ya le daba igual no resistirse, lo único que quería era que la dejara en paz de una vez —¡Para, joder! —exclamó, empujándole con más fuerza.

Evan se quedó quieto, aún con parte de la piel de su cuello entre sus dientes. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que dicha piel se deslizara centímetro a centímetro entre sus dientes, haciendo que Isabelle se estremeciera de incomodidad. La sensación le recordó a un perro de presa soltando el agarre, pero con la firme intención de volver a su víctima en cuanto le hubiera dado el golpe necesario para que no le pusiera las cosas más difíciles. El hombre deslizó su rostro por la mejilla de Isabelle, hasta llegar a la altura de su oído.

—¿Por qué me pides que pare si en el fondo también te gusta? —ronroneó. Isabelle pudo notar que la mano que había bajado por su espalda se deslizaba ahora entre sus piernas, presionando entre las mismas con poco cuidado. Quizás él creía que eso le gustaba o simplemente gozaba viéndola padecer, el caso era que Isabelle no sintió placer alguno, pues con esa presión Evan estaba consiguiendo que la costura de sus vaqueros se clavara dolorosamente contra su centro —Recuerda que me sales cara, Isabelle, de modo que entiende que quiera aprovechar cada céntimo que invierto en tu compañía. Cada... céntimo —repitió, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja —Esto es un negocio; tú quieres mi dinero, yo te quiero a ti. Gánate el sustento, como hace todo el mundo. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo porque eres más inocente de lo que parece? —añadió con cierta sorna, volviendo a presionar entre las piernas de la chica.

Una idea brotó en su mente tan repentinamente como una chispa, inspirada por las palabras del moreno. Tal vez si se hacía la inexperta la mandaba a paseo o no se propasaba tanto con ella; siempre se decía que, si bien antes los hombres las preferían vírgenes para ser ellos quienes las desvirgaran, hoy en día se buscaba más la experiencia de aquellas que ya habían probado el sexo antes que la inocencia de aquellas que seguían intactas.

—Entiéndeme, es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien... —mintió lo mejor que pudo. Isabelle no era muy dada a las relaciones, pero había tenido pareja durante sus años de bachillerato, por lo que inocente no era.

Una risita brotó de la garganta de Evan, el cual liberó su pecho, pero volviendo a apresarla con su brazo, pegándola a él por completo. Parecía haberse excitado más con las palabras de la joven viendo su reacción.

—Entonces déjame ser el primero —si bien sus palabras eran las propias de una petición, el tono en el que las pronunció dejaba claro que era una orden más que nada. Isabelle no sabía qué hacer, viendo que todo lo que intentaba acababa saliendo al revés: ni resistencia pasiva, ni oponerse directamente, ni decir ser virgen. Daba la impresión de que Evan simplemente quería acostarse con ella a cualquier precio, sin importarle cualquier excusa que la joven pudiera encontrar.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero Evan volvió a besarla con más fiereza incluso que antes, sus dedos intentando soltar el botón de los vaqueros de la chica. Isabelle se retorció del mismo modo que una anguila, pero él la tenía bien sujeta. No quería entregarse de ese modo, pero también era consciente de que resistirse sólo alargaría la agonía, pues haría que todo se ralentizase. Pero, ¿cooperar con que un tipo se la follara cuando ella misma le había dejado claro que no? Cierto era que aún no le había dicho "no quiero follar contigo" pero sí que le había pedido que se detuviera y había seguido como si nada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que, cuando llegara el momento, ignoraría sus palabras y la tomaría queriendo ella o no.

El sonido de un móvil rompió la tensión que se estaba creando en la estancia. Por un fugaz segundo Isabelle creyó que iba a responder, pero el hombre parecía dispuesto a ignorarlo. Sin embargo, fuera quien fuese quien estaba llamando, parecía ser por algo importante, pues cuando la llamada se cortó, volvió a marcar.

—Me cago en... —murmuró Evan, soltando a la chica para responder —¿No tenías otro momento para llamar, Kentin? —le espetó al móvil.

Isabelle se encontraba rígida, su cuerpo paralizado por la intrusión. Se sentía sucia y manoseada, pero tampoco era idiota, había encontrado algo de tiempo para pensar en algo que evitara lo que hasta unos segundos parecía inevitable. Su primer impulso fue levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero una parte de su cabeza le recordó el dinero. Si huía, Evan podía perfectamente perseguirla y reducirla, además de que no cobraría lo que él le había prometido. Y maldita sea, se le estaba agotando el plazo para reunir el dinero que debía, por lo que, como él le había dicho antes, tenía que ganarse el suelo. Pero una cosa era soportarle y otra muy diferente es que ese bestia quisiera someter a una (falsa) virgen. Tenía que ganar tiempo, pero si se quedaba allí no podría disponer de mucho; el tono de Evan por el móvil daba a entender que no quería seguir manteniendo esa conversación sobre unos supuestos problemas en el entrenamiento de una escuela militar donde al parecer trabajaba.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo Isabelle entre dientes, escabulléndose del sofá —Yo lo busco, no creo que me pierda —añadió con voz temblorosa, pues tampoco quería que él la siguiera. Quería alejarse de aquel hombre para poder pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquello en lo que ella solita se había metido.

Corrió pasillo abajo, abriendo cada puerta que se encontró en su camino. A la tercera dio con un amplio baño, donde se encerró, comprobando dos veces que había echado el pestillo antes de dejarse caer al suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

Quería vomitar, frotarse el cuerpo con un estropajo, tragar la pasta de dientes más fuerte que hubiera, todo con tal de borrar cualquier rastro de Evan de ella. Notaba aún su sabor en la boca y cada vez que movía el cuello sentía un dolor punzante en la zona que él había marcado con sus dientes. Le daba la impresión de ser una de esas muñecas hinchables que algunos usaban para desfogarse, un producto que abrir, usar y luego deshechar como si tal cosa. Muerta. Prescindible.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se mordía las uñas. Si el piso hubiera estado al nivel de la calle puede que incluso se hubiera atrevido a saltar por la ventana del baño, pero se encontraban en un octavo; esa opción quedaba descartada. ¿Entonces?

Flexionó las piernas, notando algo duro clavarse contra su muslo. Era su teléfono móvil; tenía la costumbre de llevarlo siempre en el bolsillo de los pantalones que usaba en ese momento, por si acaso alguien quería contactarla. Pensó de nuevo en la llamada que había recibido Evan, y entonces una luz se prendió en su mente. ¿Y si ponía la alarma del móvil y fingía que era una llamada? No era una mala idea, pero recordó que Evan seguramente estaría completamente pegado a ella, por lo que vería que no había pantalla de llamada como tal. No, eso no valía. Pero sí que podía pactar una llamada...

Abrió con la mayor rapidez posible la aplicación de mensajería que usaba para hablar con sus amigas, donde seleccionó el primer contacto que vio en la lista de chats, concretamente, el de Orfeo.

 _"Llámame en tres minutos diciendo que eres de la secretaría de la universidad y tienes algún problema conmigo"_ tecleó lo más deprisa que pudo. Sus manos temblorosas no auydaban mucho, pero confiaba en que aquello no le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

Observó con ansiedad el mensaje, hasta que se marcó como leído. Orfeo no tardó en contestar.

 _"¿En qué andas metida?"_ respondió.

 _"Te juro que cuando llegue a casa te lo cuento, pero hazme el favor, llámame una y otra vez hasta que conteste"_ tecleó.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Orfeo respondió con un simple OK, pero a ella le bastó.

Borró la conversación y cambió el nombre del contacto de su amiga por "Secretaría Universidad", decidiendo que, si Evan le preguntaba por el hecho de tener ese número memorizado, le diría que lo hacía para hacer consultas a veces sobre los horarios de la biblioteca y los plazos para la presentación de las becas. Cuando lo hubo hecho, tiró de la cisterna para fingir que había usado el baño, volviendo al salón. Pero apenas pudo poner un pie en el mismo, pues Evan se abalanzó sobre ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo con deseo.

—No pienso perder más tiempo —dijo entre beso y beso, apretando el trasero de la chica con los dedos —Me pones demasiado...

Isabelle tomó aliento, mientras que interiormente rezaba para que Orfeo no tardara. Tenía que confiar a Evan si quería irse de allí sin ser perseguida por él. El dinero comenzaba a darle igual a esas alturas.

—Sólo ten cuidado —murmuró la típica frase arquetípica de chica virginal que se entrega. Si le hacía creer que consentía, quizás la dejara en paz con la idea de un futuro encuentro, el cual Isabelle dudaba mucho que sucediera.

—Te va a gustar, ya verás —ronroneó él, acariciando de nuevo su trasero, logrando que Isabelle sintiera náuseas.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil nunca fue mejor recibido por ella cuando, en ese preciso momento, comenzó a sonar. Retorciéndose, logró sacarlo de su bolsillo, esbozando una mueca de preocupación al ver el nombre que ella misma había puesto minutos antes. Orfeo había sido puntual como un reloj suizo.

—¿Sí? —inquirió mientras Evan parecía dispuesto a arrastrarla al dormitorio.

—¿Isabelle Billancourt? —Orfeo parecía haberse metido bien en su papel —Le llamamos de la secretaría de la facultad de filología. Parece que ha habido un pequeño problema con su último pago, por lo que necesitamos que venga en cuanto pueda. Según se nos notifica, la cuenta bancaria que dio no es la correcta, y ya sabe que el plazo de pago expiraba hoy.

—Mierda —Isabelle le siguió el rollo, observando de reojo que Evan parecía entender que algo no marchaba del todo bien —¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Eso me temo —sabía que Orfeo le iba a estar soltando comentarios al respecto de aquello hasta al menos dos años después, pero valía la pena por salir de aquello.

—Está bien —murmuró la morena con un tono falsamente afligido —Iré ahora mismo.

Colgó, observando a Evan, que la miraba con rabia y frustración a partes iguales. Fue a murmurar una disculpa, pero él se limitó a meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y a sacar su cartera, extrayendo de la misma unos quinientos euros que le tendió a la chica.

—Esto por lo de hoy, pero si quieres los mil quinientos que faltan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —repuso, acercándose a ella hasta que apenas les separaron unos centímetros —De la próxima no te escapas.

Isabelle asintió, jugando de nuevo a la colegiala tímida, para luego salir con paso apresurado de aquel piso. Ni siquiera llamó al ascensor, sino que bajó por las escaleras, comenzando a correr en cuanto supo que Evan no podía verla. Corría cuando salió a la calle, tropezando con sus propios pies, deteniéndose únicamente en un callejón para vomitar, pues todo aquello le había revuelto el estómago. Aún tambaleante volvió a correr, y no paró hasta que consiguió subirse a última hora a un autobús que la llevaba a casa.

Le daba igual el dinero, le daba igual todo, pero tenía una cosa muy clara: nunca volvería a verse con él.

Jamás.

* * *

 **Sé que las demás no salen, pero tenía que librar a Isabelle de todo aquello. Si hay alguna fan de Evan repito, le ha tocado ser un cretino aquí. Tengo planeado que más adelante se enmiende un poco para ser fiel al canon del juego, pero para eso aún queda.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parece que he tenido un respiro en estos días y por fin he podido encontrar tiempo para actualizar, aunque tampoco esperéis nada demasiado largo, pues tampoco es que disponga de mucho tiempo.**

 **Aviso también a las que siguen _Hoist:_ seguramente me retrase en subir el cap de ese fic, pues me está dando problemas. Estoy trabajando en él, pero no consigo quedar satisfecha, por lo que no lo subiré hasta que me sienta a gusto con lo que queda. De momento trato de cuadrarlo lo mejor posible, espero que lo comprendáis.**

* * *

Cuando Isabelle entró en casa, prácticamente se derrumbó en los brazos de Orfeo, que había salido al recibidor en cuanto escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura. Ahora que la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse agotada por toda la tensión vivida, lo que hacía que sus piernas casi no la sostuvieran, pues se limitaban a temblar como locas.

—¿Se puede saber ahora qué es lo que te ha pasado para pedirme ayuda de ese modo? —a pesar de que Orfeo era consciente de que la chica no se encontraba en el mejor momento para responder, el hecho de no saber el motivo por el que había efectuado aquella peculiar llamada de auxilio la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No soportaba la idea de que una de sus amigas hubiera estado en una situación delicada y no quisiera contar nada al respecto, aunque dudaba que Isabelle callara; normalmente era alguien que odiaba tener secretos con sus allegados.

Desde el salón, Felicity y Annelise observaban a las chicas con gesto interrogante. Felicity seguía envuelta en la manta, seguramente intentando recomponerse aún de lo que había sucedido en la calle comercial. Comprendía que Isabelle necesitaba calma en esos momentos, motivo por el que no fue a atosigarla; sabía que ella ya hablaría cuando fuera el momento.

—Os lo contaré a todas cuando... cuando... —Isabelle parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, dado que estaba costándole hablar. Annelise salió al recibidor, tirando de la joven hacia el salón, donde la sentó al lado de la bolita que era Felicity, envolviendo a la morena en otra manta, de tal modo que al final ambas chicas parecían pequeños montículos.

—Creo que Anthea y Gabriella están al caer —Orfeo también entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras ella para que no se fuera el calor que emitían los radiadores. Los habían encendido de forma extraordinaria, pues normalmente los dejaban apagados, y no podían permitirse malgastar más calefacción de lo normal —Creo que todas tenemos algo que confesar a las demás, ¿no es cierto? —añadió observando a las tres chicas, que asintieron con cierto alivio. A ninguna de ellas les gustaba la idea de tener secretos entre personas con las que debían convivir día sí y día también. Isabelle no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, su mente aún confusa, pero le daba la impresión de que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella y Orfeo quizás no eran las únicas que habían entrado en el mundo de las citas remuneradas.

* * *

La primera en llegar fue Gabriella, que había tenido una tutoría con uno de sus profesores. No le dio tiempo ni a soltar los lienzos que llevaba en una carpeta bajo el brazo; Orfeo la hizo entrar al salón y la sentó frente a una taza de chocolate caliente. Fue ese líquido oscuro y humeante el que alertó a la morena de que algo no iba del todo bien; en la cocina siempre guardaban un bote de chocolate instantáneo que únicamente sacaban cuando las cosas iban especialmente más, como una especie de terapia de grupo: todas se reunían en el salón, tomaban una taza de chocolate y trataban de animarse entre ellas.

A la media hora, entró Anthea. Parecía algo aturullada, dando la impresión de que no quería hablar mucho sobre lo que había estado haciendo, pero del mismo modo que sucedió con Gabriella, se encontró en el salón, junto con las demás chicas y delante de la taza delatora.

Orfeo se había erigido como una especie de líder de aquella reunión, ya que, a fin de cuentas, la idea había sido suya. Observó a las chicas por turnos, todas ellas con su respectiva taza de chocolate en las manos. Si no fuera por el piso cutremente decorado y por las vestimentas tan dispares que llevaban (algunas iban algo más arregladas como era el caso de Anthea, pero otras como Gabriella iban vestidas de cualquier manera) bien podría ser uno de esos salones de los resorts de esquí donde la gente se congregaba a beber chocolate después de un largo día en las pistas cubiertas de nieve.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo finalmente. Quizás aquella reunión había sido más precipitada de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero opinaba que, teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que se estaban metiendo, era mejor que todas se sincerasen, para poder hacerse una piña. Iban a necesitar el consuelo de las demás cuando tuvieran que pasar por situaciones incómodas, lo sabía por experiencia —Sé que todas las que estamos aquí tenemos que guardar un secreto para la gente de ahí afuera...

—¿Y cómo se supone que te has enterado de que tenemos "un secreto"? —Gabriella no pudo contenerse. No le importaba que las demás supieran que había entrado en aquella página (teniendo en cuenta que desde que Isabelle les contó la existencia de aquel negocio casi todas ellas habían cuchicheado con una o con otra sobre la opción de entrar, por lo que las opciones de que fuera otra cosa no eran muchas. A fin de cuentas ese era su único secreto).

—Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador —Orfeo derrochaba seguridad en si misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos —No voy a juzgaros por querer callaros algo, pero permitidme que os de un consejo y, de paso, me sincere yo también del todo con vosotras.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, confusas por aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué habría de sincerarse Orfeo cuando había entrado en la página delante de todas? Daba la impresión de que se estaba cociendo algo más, pero ninguna quiso abrir la boca, pues querían dejar que su amiga contara todo lo que tenía que contar.

—Vender mi compañía no es algo nuevo para mi —comenzó, hablando con calma, dando la impresión de que estaba seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras —Puede que no hasta este nivel, pero sí es cierto que me he visto en la situación de encuentros íntimos con desconocidos.

—¿Practicaste algún tipo de prostitución? —inquirió Gabriella, con tono neutro, mientras observaba a Orfeo por encima del borde de su taza.

—No —prosiguió la aludida —Digamos que frecuentaba un local donde... bueno, donde podías apalabrar con un desconocido un tipo concreto de relación íntima que no siempre debía ir ligada al sexo —no quería mencionar directamente que el local del que era asidua era un club de BDSM. Sabía que esas prácticas aún eran vistas de un modo peculiar, tanto por lo "extraño" de las mismas como por culpa de la mala fama que la literatura erótica barata le había dado últimamente. Además, era consciente de que si decía el tipo de local, las chicas harían preguntas y no le convenía, pues en ese caso eran ellas las que debían sincerarse —No había dinero de por medio, por lo que las situaciones no eran tan rocambolescas como otras que me han contado personas de... otros sectores, por decirlo de algún modo, pero más de una vez he tenido que ayudar a alguna conocida a recomponerse de algún loco que quería más de ella por el simple hecho de estar en un lugar como ese.

—¿A qué punto quieres llegar? —Anthea fue la que hizo la pregunta ahora.

—A que creo que todas las que estamos aquí somos _Sugar Babies_ —soltó finalmente Orfeo, logrando que un silencio tenso se instalara en la sala.

—Entonces, ¿seguisteis mi idea? —Isabelle miró a las demás, con ojos sorprendidos. Le dolía en cierto modo que no le hubieran dicho nada cuando ella misma se registró en la página delante de las demás, pero entendía que quizás las otras tendrían sus motivos.

—Sí —Annelise dejó su taza sobre la mesita con aire pensativo —No quise decir nada del mismo hasta que empezara a tener citas como tal, supongo que a modo de superstición. Ya sabes el dicho de "no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo".

—Pero a mi me convenciste para entrar diciendo que te habías unido —Anthea parecía sorprendida —Si no querías decir nada, ¿por qué a mi sí me lo contaste?

—Porque vi que si no te animaba yo, nunca darías el paso —respondió la aludida con calma —A veces siempre necesitamos a alguien que nos empuje para que seamos capaces de saltar. De todos modos te recuerdo que no te obligué a nada, simplemente te puse las cartas sobre la mesa, las mismas que todas estamos jugando: somos universitarias sin recursos, estamos endeudadas hasta las cejas y no sabemos si vamos a poder seguir estudiando si esta situación se mantiene. Isabelle y Orfeo se lanzaron, y te vi tan desesperada pero tan indecisa que intenté ayudarte.

Anthea guardó silencio, asimilando esas palabras. Admitía que a veces Annelise podía ser muy brusca, pero tampoco estaba diciendo una mentira: todas ellas estaban en una situación crítica.

—Supongo que no hace falta que diga que yo también —añadió, girándose hacia Felicity a modo de pregunta. La chica parecía a punto de estallar en una crisis nerviosa, seguramente incómoda por la situación.

—Yo también me uní —murmuró —Necesitaba el dinero así que di el paso. Pero no sé si aguantaré; el señor con el que me reuní intentó propasarse conmigo... ¿acaso todos serán así?

Isabelle dejó escapar un bufido, sacando el móvil de su pantalón y abriendo el usuario de Evan en la página, girando luego el aparato de tal modo que las demás pudieran ver la foto.

—A mi este tipo casi me fuerza —murmuró, aún le costaba asimilar lo sucedido, pues su mente no lograba aceptar que se había escapado por los pelos de una posible violación —Se propasó conmigo por el simple hecho de que yo estaba aceptando su dinero. Si os contacta, no respondáis... —hizo una pausa, antes de mirar a Orfeo —Aquí tienes el motivo por el que te pedí ayuda; fuiste el primer contacto que encontré que iba a aceptar echarme una mano sin pedirme explicaciones en el momento.

Guardó el teléfono, volviendo a tomar su taza y bebiendo un sorbo. Sentía vergüenza y asco hacia si misma por haberse dejado toquetear, pero internamente no dejaba de repetirse que había hecho lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, aunque eso no quitaba el rechazo que estaba empezando a sentir. Siempre se consideraba alguien fuerte, pero esa experiencia le estaba haciendo replantearse si quizás no era más que una debilucha que se rendía al miedo.

—En todos lados hay buenas personas y cretinos —Gabriella habló en un tono de voz muy bajo, mientras que en su mente rememoraba las palabras de su madre sobre los clientes a los que les tocaba atender —Lo único que pasa en este tipo de páginas es que las buenas personas no suelen abundar, pero tenemos que ser más fuertes que ellos. Quizás por eso Orfeo quería que no ocultásemos el hecho de que todas nos dedicamos a esto, para que nos ayudemos entre nosotras. Y sí, yo también he entrado en este mundillo —añadió con calma. No le daba demasiada importancia a todo aquello, de hecho no había dicho nada antes porque se le olvidó con la frustración de la entrevista y el ajetreo de las clases.

Fue a decir algo más, pero la vibración de su teléfono móvil la detuvo. Con cierta discreción, abrió el mensaje que había recibido en la página de citas. Se trataba de un tal "ZeldaPeach", pero el curioso nombre quedó en nada en comparación con el contenido:

 _"He visto que en tu perfil pone que eres estudiante de Bellas Artes. ¿Te atreverías a dibujar dragones?_

 _No, no es una insinuación de nada, ésto va en serio."_

Gabriella alzó una ceja, antes de responder afirmativamente. No se correspondía en nada con lo que esperaba de un primer mensaje de una página donde se ofrecían citas compensadas, pero no se iba a quejar, sobre todo después de lo que se había comentado en aquella peculiar reunión.

* * *

 **Y se terminó por hoy. No sé cuando podré actualizar mis otros fics, de modo que pido paciencia. De momento, creo que ya sabéis lo que toca ahora que habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, después de la "locura" que ha sido Navidad, vuelvo a mi ritmo de subida. Y digo locura porque no he pasado una temporada tan mala en bastante tiempo, de hecho puede que incluso me llegue a repercutir en mis subidas.**

 **He sido diagnosticada con un cuadro de ansiedad y depresión, de hecho apenas si tengo ganas de sentarme aquí a escribir, pero me obligo a ello tanto por tener algo que hacer, como por vosotros, que no quiero dejaros colgados. Espero que valoréis el hecho de que, si bien lo único que quiero ahora mismo es meterme en la cama y no salir de ahí, me haya sentado delante del ordenador y me esté haciendo teclear. Confío en que, haciéndome seguir una rutina y con la ayuda necesaria, podré salir de esto.**

* * *

Nathaniel se frotó sus ojos ambarinos mientras que intentaba ignorar el mensaje que aún brillaba en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Sabía que era imposible, pero a pesar de que tenía los ojos cubiertos con sus propias manos, creía ver aquella notificación parpadeando en la oscuridad, brillando a través de sus párpados. Era algo bastante llamativo el que un simple mensaje pudiera alterarle de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo.

El motivo de la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a sufrir era por el remitente de aquel mensaje: ni más ni menos que su padre, que le decía que ese fin de semana, concretamente el sábado, su hermana iba a ir con su pareja a cenar, por lo que esperaba que él también acudiera.

Nathaniel no tenía una relación muy buena con su padre, de hecho se podría decir que prefería no verle. No podía olvidar el hecho de que, durante su adolescencia, aquel hombre se dedicó a pagar con él sus frustraciones laborales, siendo lo más estricto posible con su hijo, llegando incluso al maltrato físico. Nathaniel había soportado todo aquello en silencio, mientras que tenía sus miras en la edad de dieciocho años, momento en el que legalmente sería considerado como adulto y podría vivir solo. Mientras esperaba la fecha, se dedicó a trabajar a tiempo parcial para conseguir unos ahorros con los que poder independizarse, pues no estaba seguro de que su padre fuera a estar por la labor de pagarle un piso.

En cuanto pasó su cumpleaños número dieciocho se marchó a un pequeño apartamento, coincidiendo precisamente con el comienzo de sus estudios de medicina, y desde que empezó a vivir alejado de su familia notó que su calidad de vida iba mejorando poco a poco. Pero por mucho que intentara mantenerse lo más distanciado posible, pues temía en cierto modo a su padre, las reuniones que se efectuaban cada x tiempo le forzaban a tener que verse con ellos. Casi siempre eran debidas a su hermana, que o bien quería anunciar que había modelado para una revista o lucir su nueva conquista.

Tomó el móvil, sabiendo que estaba desatendiendo el informe médico que debería estar rellenando, pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado. Sabía que era un poco ridículo que una persona con casi treinta años estuviera teniendo una reacción que perfectamente podía tacharse de infantil, mas no podía controlarse. En ese aspecto, por mucho que hubieran pasado los años, seguía siendo un adolescente.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería, mientras que buscaba el contacto de Armin. Si bien sus gustos eran diferentes como tales, lo cierto era que desde el último año de instituto se habían ido convirtiendo en buenos amigos, siendo ese uno de los pocos de aquella época con los que seguía manteniendo el contacto. No quería ir con todos sus problemas a su amigo, pero no podía evitarlo; al menos era una forma de desahogo.

* * *

Armin se paseaba de un lado a otro de su estudio, mientras que sus ojos iban desde la consola donde había dejado una partida a medias hasta la puerta de entrada del piso, sin decidirse ni por una ni por la otra.

Había quedado con la chica de la página de contactos en el edificio donde su empresa tenía el estudio principal de desarrollo. Normalmente él prefería trabajar desde casa, pues no era muy amigo de salir de la misma a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario, pero tampoco quería intimidar a la chica haciéndole ir a su vivienda en la primera toma de contacto que tuvieran.

Debía admitir que lo que estaba haciendo era un poco arriesgado, pero ¿qué sería la vida sin una pequeña dosis de emoción? Al menos así la acercaba un poco a lo que eran los videojuegos.

Su móvil emitió un pequeño pitido al mismo tiempo que alguien pulsaba el timbre de la puerta. Decidiendo dejar el mensaje o lo que hubiera recibido para más tarde, se dispuso a abrir, encontrándose con la joven a la que había contactado en el umbral. Por su aspecto daba la impresión de haber salido hacía poco de clases, pues tenía algo de pintura en el jersey crema que llevaba, además de que cargaba con una mochila de la que sobresalían unos lienzos enrollados.

—¿Gabriella? —hubiera preferido saludarla de otra manera, pero tampoco tenía demasiada confianza con ella. No olvidaba que, a fin de cuentas, esa chica se estaba ofreciendo en una página de citas compensadas, por lo que aquel encuentro tenía en cierto modo un tinte de extrañeza.

—¿ZeldaPeach? —respondió ella, haciendo que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a Armin se le escapara una leve sonrisa al recordar el nombre que se puso para poder contactar con alguna de esas chicas y, de paso, no dar demasiada información de si mismo. Conocía lo suficientemente bien el funcionamiento de las cookies y de las bases de datos como para ser consciente de que, si se daba de alta en la página con su nombre real, esa información sobre él quedaría dando vueltas en la web por mucho que él la borrase. Y no quería que la competencia encontrara eso y lo usara para difamarle; el desarrollo de juegos era un mundo competitivo por el simple hecho de que en Francia no había la misma demanda que en Asia, por lo que destrozar a los rivales siempre era un buen aliciente.

—El mismo —contestó, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara al interior, indicándoselo con un gesto.

Gabriella entró en la estancia con paso lento, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran las paredes llenas de bocetos, las mesas que seguramente ocuparían otros trabajadores, pero que a esas horas de la tarde estaban vacías, y por las cristaleras que componían una de las paredes, a través de las cuales se podía ver la ciudad bañada por la luz del atardecer.

—¿Quieres algo? —Armin no sabía si era mejor abordarla o tratar de hacerla sentir cómoda, por lo que ante la duda mejor quedar bien —Sólo tengo bebidas energéticas, pero...

Gabriella dejó la mochila en el suelo, mientras observaba al moreno. No respondió, se limitó a sacar de su mochila un cuaderno de bocetos, que dejó sobre una de las mesas.

—Vayamos directamente al grano, por favor —su tono de voz era educado, lo que en cierto modo suavizaba sus palabras —He tenido un día muy largo en la universidad, por lo que no siento deseos de perder el tiempo. Me preguntó si sabía dibujar dragones y, como más vale una prueba que mil palabras, he traído algunos bocetos.

Con sus dedos empujó un poco el bloc hacia el hombre, sin molestarse en abrirla. Armin tomó el objeto con cierta curiosidad, abriéndolo por la primera página. Lo que vio lo dejó algo sorprendido: era un dragón, sí, pero uno de esos que parecían más un peluche que una criatura que pudiera arrasar con una aldea entera y luego cenarse a sus habitantes.

—¿Esto es lo que has hecho? —si bien intentó sonar medianamente amable, la risa se le estaba escapando. Sólo de imaginarse metiendo semejante diseño en su próximo juego era vergonzoso. Sin embargo, Gabriella no parecía verse afectada en absoluto, pues se limitó a suspirar brevemente.

—No sabía qué modelo de dragón debería hacer, así que hice varios. Empecé por el dragón "cuqui" porque es el más fácil, pero luego hice más —mientras ella hablaba, Armin pasó a la siguiente página, donde lo que encontró sí iba más con lo que estaba buscando. Aquel dibujo era el de un enorme dragón de cuatro patas, muy al estilo europeo. La siguiente ilustración que encontró plasmaba uno de tipo asiático, con su clásico cuerpo de serpiente. Debía admitir que la chica dibujaba bien, pero quería ver de qué era capaz. No es que fuera desconfiado, es que simplemente no se iba a arriesgar con algo en lo que iba a invertir su dinero. Siempre ponía a prueba a aquellos que querían trabajar con él, y esa chica no sería una excepción.

—Me gustaría pedirte una cosa, si es que es posible —dijo con calma, mientras la chica seguía observándole. Se percató de que tenía una pequeña mancha de pintura en el pómulo que contrastaba con el tono de su piel —No es nada, sólo una pequeña prueba que suelo hacerle a las personas con las que me planteo trabajar...

* * *

Kentin volvía a estar en el salón de su casa, aburrido. Odiaba los periodos en los que le tocaba descansar, pues se aburría con tanto tiempo disponible y sin nada con lo que llenarlo. A veces se iba con Evan a algunos locales, pero su amigo últimamente parecía muy entretenido con la universitaria que se había agenciado, por lo que tampoco tenía muchos planes de salir. Kentin lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, hasta que no se la llevara a la cama, no pararía. Puede que, una vez que se acostara con ella, Evan perdiera el interés y volviera a querer salir a buscar a otra, aunque lo dudaba; sabía que normalmente su amigo solía estar con la chica de turno un pequeño tiempo antes de ir a por la siguiente.

Recordó lo que le había dicho días atrás, eso de que había una página donde podía conseguir citas con universitarias. ¿Y si lo probaba? A fin de cuentas, si Evan lo hacía, no debía estar tan mal. Desde que entró en la escuela militar cuando no era más que un crío, había sido aconsejado por él, y casi siempre para bien. Ahora no iba a ser una excepción, claro.

Sacó su móvil, buscando en internet la página que él le había comentado. Hacerse un perfil no le llevó mucho, ni tampoco empezar a buscar: la interfaz era sencilla, mostrando la información base de las chicas: estudios, zona por la que solían encontrarse, y preferencias concretas. Pasó foto tras foto, hasta que encontró una que pareció agradarle: una chica pelirroja con gafas. No es que fuera alguien reseñable, pues a fin de cuentas no era más que otra cara en un mercado de rostros, pero había algo en ella que le llamó la atención: le recordaba, en cierto modo, a él antes de irse a la academia militar, cuando no era más que un chaval esmirriado con unas enormes gafas al que todo el mundo lo trataba mal.

No lo dudó a la hora de escribirle un mensaje a aquella chica.

* * *

Gabriella depositó la tarjeta gráfica ante ella, mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su acompañante, que observaba el dibujo con expresión complacida. Le había pedido que usara aquella tableta para dibujar en un ordenador el segundo diseño de dragón que había hecho, y la chica parecía tener buena mano, pues se había manejado con soltura en aquella lid. No es que fuera algo extraordinario, pues en la carrera tenían asignaturas donde les enseñaban a hacer diseños virtuales, pero prefería quedarse callada con tal de seguir disfrutando de aquella expresión. Adoraba que apreciaran su trabajo.

—Te daré dos mil al mes a cambio de que te pases por aquí dos veces por semana y diseñes —sentenció el hombre, haciendo que una sonrisa curvara los labios de la chica.

—Hecho —fue la respuesta.

Estaba tan sorprendido y encantado con el talento que había descubierto que no se dio cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes sin leer en su móvil, todos enviados por Nathaniel.

* * *

 **Por hoy, listo. Sé que hay chicas que salen más que otras, pero es que desde un principio tenía planteado que las chicas fueran teniendo momentos donde cobraban más importancia, para luego dejar paso a otras, porque llevar a tantas a la vez es un lío.**

 **Ya sólo queda un chico por aparecer, además de que Nathaniel tiene que entrar en el mundillo, pero eso más adelante. Aviso ya de que en los siguientes caps quiero centrarme más en los chicos que en las chicas, que ya va siendo hora de que tengan algo de protagonismo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi y me mandaron mensajes o me dejaron reviews animándome a superar la depresión. Agradecí muchísimo los ánimos, sobre todo porque al día siguiente de subir tomé la decisión de darme un tiempo con mi pareja, cosa que a pesar de saber que es necesaria, no deja de ser dolorosa. He estado varios días incluso planteándome la opción de estar un tiempo sin subir, pues no me apetece escribir sobre romances cuando mi vida sentimental se ha ido a la mierda... pero supongo que hay horas que llenar y, ya que mi día a día es un completo desastre, al menos escribiendo puedo evadirme y creer por un momento que quizás hay esperanzas.**

 **No sé si este cap va a quedar muy corto, pero de momento mi mente está muy limitada... de modo que espero que entendáis que quizás tarde un tiempo en reponerme y volver a subir a mi ritmo habitual y con la extensión que siempre he venido trayendo.**

* * *

Lysandro se dejó caer contra la cama soltando un suspiro de agotamiento. Había sido un día largo, casi interminable, como cada vez que tenían programado un concierto o cualquier acto público que acababa convirtiéndose en un pandemónium, como de hecho acababa de pasar: siendo una persona bastante reservada no llevaba bien que grandes multitudes se lanzaran contra él mientras intentaba desempeñar su trabajo, cosa que últimamente sucedía demasiado a menudo. Daba la impresión de que el fanatismo de sus seguidoras (porque podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que las personas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos eran, en su gran mayoría, chicas) se había ido incrementando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Castiel tampoco lo llevaba del todo bien, aunque a diferencia de Lysandro, el pelirrojo siempre manifestaba su opinión al respecto con ataques de malhumor. Últimamente no dejaba de repetir que, si bien había intentado estar un tiempo sin recurrir a la "famosa" página de contactos de la que le habló hacía no mucho, pensaba volver a buscar a otra chica que hiciera las funciones de novia simplemente para que le dejaran en paz.

"—Déjate ver con ella un par de veces y se acabó el problema, al menos por una temporada —" le decía cuando Lysandro no se mostraba del todo convencido de la idea de su amigo.

Rodó sobre si mismo, quedando tumbado boca abajo en la cama, entrelazando sus dedos de tal modo que su barbilla reposaba sobre los mismos. Se le hacía impensable la idea de usar a una persona para fingir que tenía una relación con ella, más que nada porque en su cabeza eso era incluso peor que engañar a una pareja real. Podía ser un idealista o simplemente un romántico empedernido, pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había hecho la promesa a si mismo de no estar con nadie que no le llenase por completo.

También era cierto que había un motivo más por el que rechazaba el añadir a alguien a su vida, aunque fuera de forma falsa. No había olvidado lo sucedido años atrás, cuando tuvo su primer flechazo con una chica, flechazo que acabó rompiéndolo en añicos cuando se percató de que no era recíproco. Pasó varias semanas con el ánimo por los suelos, semanas en las que escribió las letras más melancólicas que nunca hubiera escrito, letras que incluso hoy en día seguía cantando en algunas de sus canciones. Fue por aquella época cuando se convirtió en el músico atormentado, como lo empezaron a llamar a sus espaldas cuando no había terminado bachillerato.

De aquellos días, sacó una coraza, una protección contra el dolor que padeció entonces. Si bien sus pensamientos podrían tacharse de melodramáticos, cosa que Castiel había hecho en más de una ocasión, Lysandro se dijo que jamás querría a otra persona como quiso a aquella primera, motivo por el que también huía de las posibilidades. Era una especie de indefensión aprendida contra el dolor, un modo de escapar del sufrimiento y una forma de llevar el duelo por aquel desamor siempre encima. Su amigo no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto, diciendo que cuando llegase la definitiva, todas aquellas promesas que se había hecho a si mismo se disolverían como si tal cosa, pero él no podía creerle.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia la ventana, clavándose en los rayos de luna que entraban por la misma. Admitía que la sensación de acoso que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo se había ido incrementando más y más, de tal modo que muchas veces incluso temía salir de su casa por miedo a encontrarse con algún grupito de fans dispuestas a cualquier tontería. Había intentado hablar con Nina en alguna ocasión, pidiéndole que dejara de ser tan atosigante, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, pues lo único que repetía era que, ya que había sido la fundadora de su club de fans, debería tener ciertos privilegios. Lysandro acabó dejándola por imposible.

Tomó su teléfono móvil, cuya pantalla brillaba por un mensaje de Castiel. No era normal que le enviara algo a aquellas horas y menos después de un concierto, pues conocía bien a su amigo y era consciente que a veces decidía darle una alegría al cuerpo si encontraba a alguna chica que le atrajera lo suficiente, como de hecho sospechaba que había pasado aquella noche.

Picado por la curiosidad, lo abrió, observando el contenido del mismo: un link a una página de internet, y una única frase por parte de su amigo:

 _"Tú la ayudas, ella te ayuda. No seas cerrado, piensa que estarías echándole una mano a una persona en apuros."_

Bufó, sin muchas ganas de seguirle el juego a Castiel, pero para que se callase, pues su amigo era muy pesado cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, decidió entrar en la página, ver un poco a las personas que había en ella, para luego decirle que ninguna le servía. De ese modo Castiel lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Felicity no podía dormir. A veces le pasaba que, por mucho que se metiera en la cama y diera vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, el sueño no le llegaba, y esa era una de esas noches. Se lo tomaba con cierta resignación, se dedicaba a ver vídeos en internet, leer algo o simplemente pensar en sus cosas...

Aquella noche tocaba pensar, mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación. Se sentía tonta, débil y estúpida por ser como era, por tener los problemas que tenía. Había visto a Orfeo conseguir quedar con una persona y empezar a ganar dinero (aunque también estaba el detalle de que no era un mano larga como el que le había tocado a ella), y a Gabriella volver de una "cita" con un contacto que le había prometido una buena suma de dinero a cambio de que trabajara con él de ilustradora. Incluso a Isabelle le había ido mejor que a ella, pues al menos en el primer encuentro el tipo de turno no anduvo manoseándola, aunque admitía que de las chicas era la que, de momento, peor trago había pasado. Si le hubiera tocado a ella, no habría sido capaz de reaccionar y seguramente aquel tipo habría logrado violarla.

Quizás el principal problema de todo aquello era su actitud con los demás, demasiado tímida, débil, _vulnerable._ Sabía que esas características se apreciaban, se dejaban ver, y las personas solían aprovecharse de aquellos que no eran fuertes y no se sentían preparados para dar batalla. Pero claro, una cosa era tener dichos pensamientos y deseos de cambio, pero otra muy diferente era conseguir llevarlos a cabo. Tenía demasiados complejos como para ser capaz de sobreponerse, ya lo había intentado alguna que otra vez con mal resultado.

Tal vez era cuestión de ir poco a poco en lugar de hacerlo todo de golpe... porque una cosa tenía clara, debía dejar de ser débil si quería sobrevivir en aquel mundillo, aunque fuera a base de ir introduciendo pequeños cambios. Admitía ser consciente de que ese tipo de citas era su escapada de aquel pozo sin fondo que estaba consumiéndola, alejándola de cumplir sus metas... debía ser fuerte, tanto o más que las otras.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio cortado cuando su móvil vibró, sobresaltándola. Lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, y desde la cama pudo ver la notificación de la página de citas, donde se le avisaba que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, leyendo las manidas líneas que se daban siempre que había una primera toma de contacto. La persona que le había contactado no usaba foto de perfil, pero tampoco era una novedad, se había dado cuenta de que sólo las _Sugar Babies_ solían identificarse con imágenes; a fin de cuentas eran ellas la mercancía.

Tomó aliento, forzándose a ser valiente. Debía asumir sus actos y luchar por ser autosuficiente, aunque todo aquello le resultara repulsivo, por lo que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, tecleó una respuesta.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos, y Lysandro seguía en la misma posición, observando una foto en su teléfono. Había entrado en la página por mera inercia, pero ahora se encontraba clavado ante la imagen de una chica de pelo negro corto, que lo miraba desde la pantalla con ojos tristes. Había algo en su forma de mirar que le hacía retorcerse por dentro, como si esa chica estuviera en una situación desesperada y aquella foto fuera una llamada de ayuda, un grito de socorro.

 _"Estoy desesperada, ¡necesito dinero, pero este no es mi sitio!"_

Casi podía escuchar su muda súplica, pero no se atrevía a responder. Se limitaba a estar tumbado en su cama, observando aquella foto de una universitaria desconocida, una chica que no encajaba con lo que se había esperado encontrar, copias de esas jóvenes lanzadas y desvergonzadas con las que Castiel había salido.

Apartó el teléfono, mientras que se debatía consigo mismo. Esa chica había tocado una fibra sensible en su interior, aunque no se sentía con valor de contactar con ella. No se le fue de la cabeza por mucho que intentó dormir, por lo que al final acabó haciendo lo que siempre hacía en sus noches de insomnio; tomar su vieja libreta y comenzar a escribir. Mientras su estilográfica iba llorando ríos de tinta sobre las páginas, los ojos de aquella chica seguían clavados en su memoria, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, los iba plasmado en las letras que hacía brotar sobre el blanco del papel.

 _"Mi musa de ojos tristes..."_

* * *

 **Listo por esta semana.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad un review.**


End file.
